<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Understanding How to be Human by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782156">Understanding How to be Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind'>TheWomanWithAMessUpMind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Out of Character, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corazon created Law. He has told Law that they have something in common. Understanding what it was, Law decided to go off to find out how to be human by himself. So far, he's doing great. What will happen when he comes face to face with a feeling he is unfamiliar with? read to find out. M/M Don't like? Don't read, please. Bottom Law.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thoughts and Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thoughts and Memories</strong>
</p><p>Sparks flew out at him, making him back up a bit. "Shit," he grumbled. Law was sitting at his kitchen table, working. More specifically, working on himself. He had his arm open on the table. Wires, lights, and other mechanical things shown from the arm.</p><p>A ringing from beside him got his attention. Looking away from his arm to the phone and back, Law sighed as he pressed the speaker part of the phone. "Law, are you there?" a man asked. His tone was happy and excited.</p><p>"What do you want, Shachi?" he asked into the phone. He pressed the small screwdriver into one of the sockets in his wrist. It made his thumb curl before going back to normal when he released it. "I'm in the middle of something right now."</p><p>"I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend. It's Penguin's birthday, remember?" Turning his attention away from his hand again, Law looked at the phone.</p><p>"I almost forgot about that. Well, where does he want to go?'</p><p>"He wants to go to that new pub. Said he heard a lot of good things about it."</p><p>Law sighed. "You know how alcohol affects me. Are you sure that's a good idea?" He removed the screwdriver from his arm before setting it on the table next to him.</p><p>"I know. You don't have to drink a lot, though. Just enough to make him happy. We don't want you to short circuit." He smiled. They knew the truth about what he was. It had been hard to explain but he knew that he could trust his friends not to blurt out to just anyone about what he really was.</p><p>"I will. As long as he's happy, I'll drink a little." Shachi sounded satisfied with hearing that. "So, what time does he want to go out? I have work on Friday nigh. We can go on Saturday night. I'm off then."</p><p>"That sounds great! We're all off Saturday too. I'll get Bepo, Ikkaku, and Penguin together then." Law agreed. "Alright. Sorry to have bothered you. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing."</p><p>"Alright. See you then." They said their goodbyes to each other before he got off the phone. "Now, let's see if I fixed it." Lifting his arm up, Law didn't close the panel to his arm just yet. Moving his fingers, they moved normally. "It seems that I got the nerves to connect. They allow me to move them. Now comes the other part."</p><p>Reaching down, he picked up a small pairing knife he had laid out on the table. There were many different tools strewn about on the table. Most were used for around the house things, but some were for outside mechanics. There were screwdrivers, wrenches, and other things that were used to fix things.</p><p>He took a deep breath before moving the knife closer to his hand. Keeping his hand steady, Law started to cut into his hand. "Fuck!" he grunted through gritted teeth. Immediately, he removed the weapon from his hand before tossing it away from him. Grabbing onto his hand, Law wasn't surprised to find a murky, whitish-silver substance leaking down his hand. "Well, the pain sensors are back online."</p><p>Sighing, he closed up his arm. After that, he went over to the sink and rinsed his hand off. When the liquid stopped flowing, he grabbed a clean, kitchen towel and wrapped it around his hand. Law turned back to his table. <em>I'm going to have to put all of this away. I don't trust anyone in trying to guess why I would need all of this stuff at once.</em></p><p>Before starting on his task, Law went to find the first-aid kid he kept in his house. Once he found it in the bathroom, he took out a roll of bandages. He unwrapped the towel and replaced it with some bandages. "No need for people to wonder why I have a large cut on my hand," he said aloud to himself. Law examined his handiwork. He laughed at himself. "How can someone that isn't human be so good at treating sick and injured humans?" It was something he had always found amusing.</p><p>After a while, Law had his tools put away. His hand was still bandaged as he walked to his bedroom. Once in there, he stripped off his shirt. Law looked in the mirror. He began to analyze his body.</p><p>To be honest, he looked human in every way possible. Save for his insides. To be more accurate, he wasn't human, but a robot. A machine. A fake person. His body was of his own creation, though. He might not be human, but he had a mind just like one. Law had his likes and dislikes, passions in life, ambitions, emotions, friendships, everything you could find in a normal, real human.</p><p>"The only thing that's human about my body is my heart," he said to himself. Lifting his uninjured hand, he placed it over his heart. Feeling around, he found the part he was looking for. He pressed right under his left nipple.</p><p>The sound of something like steam echoed in the quiet room. Slowly, a compartment opened up to show what was inside. A heart sat in his chest. It was hooked up to hundreds of cables and wires. It gave off a steady beat like any heart would in a human's body.</p><p>He began to remember how he had obtained the body he now had. Law hadn't always been who he was. The man that created his mind had given him a heart. A real heart. He had never explained to him why he had a human heart hooked up to himself. But it was he, himself, that created the body he had.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The sound of a door opening alerted Law to someone entering his room. Searching the room, he found the man he called his creator. "How're you feeling today, Law?" he asked in a very friendly tone.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>His creator was tall with blonde hair, chocolate eyes, and pale skin. He always reminded Law of the clown pictures he saw when searching the web in his free time. Not something he understood about the man. But the look suited his ever-clumsy creator. Another thing was that he always wore a black, feathered coat on his shoulders.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I'm fine. How about you?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Great. I'm doing great." He sat in the chair in front of the computer that was he was inside. Law had figured out what he was in already. His creator had told him that the only thing they had in common was their hearts.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"You never told me why the only thing we have in common is our hearts," Law stated. The man looked up from his cup of coffee to him.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Have you been trying to figure that out?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Yes. I'm not human. You've already told me that. But if I'm not human, then how do we have anything in common?" </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Do you know the organ that keeps every person alive?" </em>
  </b>
  <em>What's with the puzzle? Why is he asking me that?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"It's the heart, right?"<br/></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Correct."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Cora-san, you're still being very vague with me. Can't you be more forward with me?" Corazon laughed as he placed his cup down on the table. He turned around in his chair.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Not answering him, the man got up and walked over to a panel on the wall. It confused Law because he had no idea what he was doing. The man pressed a button. Slowly, a compartment opened up and showed a heart hooked up to all kinds of wires and whatnot.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"This is what we have in common." Corazn held it up for him to look at. "It's a human heart, but it's the only object keeping you alive."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Law thought for a moment. "I have something I want to show you." Corazon put the heart back before closing the compartment.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Oh? What would that be?" He came to sit back down in his chair. "Do you have a surprise for me?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Yes." He messed with a few things on the walls. Corazon had made it to where he could connect with things that were all around the room. Slowly, another compartment opened. It was much larger than the place for the heart was.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He heard Corazon gasp when it was open. Inside the compartment sat a body. It was male and had tattoos, facial hair, hair on its head, and everything a normal human male would have. There were many different cables, wires, and plugs attached to it. "Law, what...?" The man seemed to be very surprised.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"You told me that it would be nice if I was human, right?" Corazon still had his back to him, so he couldn't see his face. "So, I created a body for myself."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Corazon walked forward. Law watched him touch his body. "L-Law... You... You made yourself a body?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Yes. I thought it would help me with getting along with others." He felt a little nervous about it. "Do you like it? I chose the look myself."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The man turned around with a smile on his face. "I think it's perfect. I think it will complement your personality," he said before laughing. Law felt that there was something behind that.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"There's one part that I'm missing, though," Law informed him. He told him to press the button under his left nipple. It opened the part that was right where a person's heart would be. The opening was completely empty. "I'm missing something to put in there."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He saw Corazon straighten his posture. "Law, what if I put your heart inside?" That surprised him.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Are you suggesting that you unplug my heart from me to hook it up inside the body?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I'm suggesting that you go inside the body, I remove your heart from where it is now, and place it inside the body so that you can stay in it instead of inside a computer all the time." Law was shocked that he would propose that.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I... I think I can connect to it."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"You can go through the cords, right?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I can try. If it doesn't work, I might be able to go back into the computer." Law had no idea how all of that would work.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"That sounds good enough. We can try it now." Law agreed.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Slowly, he traveled through the wires. After a bit, he felt as if something wasn't quite right. "Law, can you still hear me?" he asked.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I can hear you," Law replied.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I'm about to disconnect your heart from the cables and wires. Are you ready for this?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"As ready as I can be."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Alright. You're going to go offline when I do it. So, don't get worried." Law agreed again before his world went dark.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Slowly, Law started to wake back up. When he was able to see, he saw Corazon standing in front of him. The man looked ecstatic. "Cora-san... Did... Did it work?" He looked ready to burst with happiness.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"See for yourself." A mirror was held in front of him.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To his surprise, Law was able to grab ahold of the object. Quickly, he grabbed it. Law was astonished at what he found. His excitement was almost too much for himself.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I... I'm... I'm in the body," he spoke after a few minutes. He smiled up at the man. "I've got a body."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Corazon smiled down at him. "You look great." He gestured to his chest. "You're heart is connected to some wires and such in that compartment in your chest." Law nodded. "Now, let's get you some clothes."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Law nodded before trying to stand up. He wavered on his feet but was able to keep his balance. Corazon went to help him. "I'm okay. I'm okay. I've got it." His creator sighed before going to the door. Law followed him at a slow pace to get used to having a new body. He felt so good now that he had a body to move around in. It just filled him with happiness. He could get to go where his creator had.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b></b>...</p><p>Law looked away from the mirror. "I have to call him at some point. I haven't called him in a few days." Grabbing a shirt out of his dresser, Law smiled. "It'll make him happy to know that I'm still doing fine."</p><p>Changing his pants, he got into the bed. It was nice to live as a human. He was getting used to it. Being a doctor was fascinating to him as well. Law was enjoying his profession. Slowly, he started to drift off to sleep. Another thing he was finding great.</p><p>
  <strong>Do you guys and gals like the story so far? I find the idea of Law being a machine interesting. It's nice. Let me know what you think. Have a grand day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "We're fascinated with robots because they are reflections of ourselves." - Ken Goldberg</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "Robots will someday, or maybe, wake up. They may be really smart. They may be as creative, smart and capable as human beings, a fully conscious, and self discerning with free will." - David Hanson</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "Life isn't measured in minutes, but in heartbeats." - Joan Lowery Nixon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "If you have a heartbeat, there's still time for your dreams." - Sean Stephenson</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Group and Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Group and Information</strong>
</p><p>"Doctor Trafalgar! We need you in the emergency surgery! Now!" a nurse called to him as she ran past him with a gurney. He was able to see a young man being rushed past him by her. The kid looked horrible and all beat up.</p><p>"I'm right behind you," he assured the nurse. He was able to see him even with everything going so fast around him. The guy was on the brink of death. That was something Law could see about him.</p><p>Getting to the operation room, the bed stopped, and he was able to get a much better view of the boy on the gurney. He was pretty messed up. There was a very large, very open would on his chest.</p><p>"If I may ask, what happened to him?" he asked the nurse that brought him inside. She looked nervous and worried about what was wrong with him.</p><p>"I was told that he had an accident at school. Something happened about a malfunction with a construction machine." Law nodded.</p><p>"Alright. You can leave now. I'll get him fixed up." The woman went to say something. "Please. I can handle this on my own. I promise, if I need any help, I'll call you." Reluctantly, she left him alone with the young man.</p><p>Turning back to him, Law blinked twice, his eyes started to glow a golden yellow. He was examining the kid to see where most of the damage was. He found that the chest was where all the major damage was.</p><p>"So, I just need to fix up his chest and bandage the smaller cuts and scrapes." Law took a closer look at him. "He's one step shy of being comatose. I still don't trust not using medicine to help him out." Picking up a bottle, he grabbed a needle before sticking it in the bottle. Drawing a bit of liquid out, he walked back over to the boy before sticking it into his arm.</p><p>Once that was done, he began the task of cleaning up the blood from the wound. It was a difficult task, but he found it fun. For someone that was meant to help people, he liked seeing the inside of people. Human and others.</p><p>Law wiped sweat from his brow when he was done with cleaning up all the blood. Then, it was time to sew up the wound on his chest. Going back over to the cabinets and shelves, he quickly found a needle and thread.</p><p>With those items, he walked back over to the man and began to sew up his chest. It made him flinch every time. For Law, he knew what pain was like. He hated it. It was one of the worst feelings in the world to him. Just thinking about it made him shiver with the fear of feeling it again.</p><p>An hour passed before he was finished with his handiwork on the other. It was nice to know that he looked much better than before. Law had made a certain pattern on his chest. "Yep. It'll leave a scar. But I don't think he'll mind it all that much."</p><p>Soon enough, the man was all bandaged up and laying on a bed, not the gurney nor the table anymore. He decided to get the information he needed right then and there about who he was. Examining him once again, Law searched his mind and the other places for everything he had ever seen or was programmed with about people in the world. Corazon had programmed him every file of every person in the world because he thought it would keep the information safe.</p><p>After a moment, he found what he was looking for on him. "Monkey D Luffy. Age: 19. Height: 174 cm. Blood Type: F. Birthday: May 5th. Epithet: Straw Hat Luffy. Son of Revolutionary Monkey D Dragon. Grandson of Marine Hero Monkey D Garp. Mother: Unknown. Very energetic, loud, and not very smart. Compassionate, loyal, reckless, and always hungry. He's in college for..." Law had to look through his information for the right thing. "He's in college for mechanics." He was puzzled about the next part of his findings. "Occupations: Captain of the Straw Hat Pirate Gang, Full-time College Student."</p><p>With his new information, Law wheeled him out of the operation room. He was being polite as he looked for an empty room. Suddenly, he felt someone next to him. Looking to the side, he found one of his friends there.</p><p>"How are you doing today, Penguin?" Law asked. He was matching Law. Step for step.</p><p>"I'm doing fine." He pointed to Luffy. "What happened to him? You bandaged him up from head to toe."</p><p>"He's a kid that was rushed in here. A nurse happened to tell me that he was involved in an accident with some machine. I fixed him up." Law said it all without much emotion in his voice. It was something he had a habit of doing at times.</p><p>"I see. Do you want me to figure out who he is?"</p><p>"No. I already have the information I need to know about him. I do want you to call anyone that's related to him or friends of his." Penguin agreed before rushing off to do as he was asked.</p><p>After ten minutes of running around, Law finally found an empty room. It was nice to know that they had at least one room open for the kid. Pushing him inside, he situated the bed in the right spot. The room was pretty bare. There were three chairs, a table next to the bed, a door to a bathroom right across from the bed, and a vase on the window right above the chairs.</p><p>Law stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes. <em>What should I do now? I don't want to leave him. Should I just wait for someone to get here? Isn't that what most people do? </em>Not really knowing what else to do, Law just sat down in one of the chairs.</p><p>Snoring could be heard throughout the room. He turned to look at the other. Luffy was snoring quite loudly. It didn't bother Law because he had gotten used to Corazon's snoring when he slept in the same room with him.</p><p>Thinking about the man, Law whipped out his phone to call him. He had memorized the number in less than a few minutes when he was told it. Dialing the number, Law held it to his ear. He didn't need anyone to listen to his conversation.</p><p>After two rings, it was answered. "Law, it's been a couple of days. How're you getting along? Anything interesting happened lately?"</p><p>Getting up, he moved to the bathroom to keep the conversation private. "I've been doing great. This weekend, I'm going to go drinking with Penguin and friends for his birthday."</p><p>"Law, you know what it does to you," Corazon warned him.</p><p>"Shachi said that I don't have to drink a lot. Just a little. They know about me, remember?" Law had informed Corazon that his friends had figured out what he was after a while. It freaked the man out, but he, eventually, came to accept it. They hadn't told a soul since Law told them to keep it a secret.</p><p>"I understand. Just... if anything happens, come to me. I can get you fixed up. You won't be able to repair yourself if you short circuit."</p><p>He sighed. "Yeah. I know." Voices outside the door alerted him that others were there. "I've gotta go. We're meeting next week, right?"</p><p>"Of course. I need to do a maintenance check on you. There may be some bugs that you haven't noticed yet." Law agreed before they ended their call.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Law opened the door to find two women in the room. One looked a little older than the other. "Hello," he greeted.</p><p>They jumped a little at hearing him. The two turned to look at him. "H-Hello," the orange-haired girl greeted. She was the younger one.</p><p>"Are you the doctor that fixed up our friend?" the other asked.</p><p>Deciding to search for information on each one of them and talk at the same time, Law answered her question. "Yes. I believe that you are his friends?" They nodded. "Straw Hat-ya is very lucky he got here when he did. If it had been any later, his wound would've killed him." </p><p>The girls were giving him strange looks. "Wh-What did you just call him?" He found out what he needed to know about each one. Law found his information. She was Nami.</p><p>"I believe his name's Monkey D Luffy, but his epithet is Straw Hat Luffy. Am I correct with that?" The older one looked shocked about what he had said. He found out she was Robin. </p><p>
  <em>Nico Robin. Age: 30. Height: 188 cm. Blood Type: S. Birthday: February 6th Epithet: Devil Child. Occupations: Archaeologist, Member of the Straw Hat Pirate Gang. Daughter of Nico Olvia. Father: Unknown. Friendly when faced with people she finds trustworthy or her friends find as so. Laid back, calm, intelligent, and has a slightly macabre side to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nami. No last name on record. Age: 20. Height: 170. Blood Type: X. Birthday: July 3rd. Epithet: Cat Burglar Nami. Occupations: Member of the Straw Hat Pirate Gang, Thief, Full-time College student. In college for navigation. Adopted Daughter of Bell-mere. Adopted Sister of Nojiko. Demanding, shown to be a coward but can be bold when needed, flirtatious, clever, intelligent, devilish, calm at times, loves money, brave, and compassionate.</em>
</p><p>He found it strange that they were part of a gang. They didn't seem to be bad to him. "You know who he is already?" Nami asked with skepticism.</p><p>"I... had a nurse look him up for me. I wanted to be familiar with him." Law shrugged. It made him nervous because he didn't want them to know the truth about what he was. "Is there going to be more of you coming?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes. There should be about six more that's going to come in," Robin answered him. She went back to smiling. "You should sit down. I know it was difficult to watch over him."</p><p>"I appreciate your concern, but I should be fine for the time being," he assured her.</p><p>"Were you waiting for us to get here?" Nami asked.</p><p>"Yes. I... didn't think it was a good nor wise idea to leave him alone because of his condition." The women nodded just as the door opened.</p><p>A man with green hair entered the room. "I got here as quick as I could. It's really hard to find this place." Law thought it was strange to hear that from another person. <em>How is it hard? This is the only hospital in the city. </em>He examined him and found what he was looking for.</p><p>
  <em>Roronoa Zoro. Age: 21. Height: 181 cm. Blood Type: XF. Birthday: November 11th. Epithet: Pirate Hunter Zoro. Occupations: Swordsman, Member of the Straw Hat Pirate Gang, First Mate, Full-time College Student. No family to speak of. He's stern, serious, distanced, perceptive, sensitive, partially irreverent, honorable, loyal, kind, reckless, ruthless when fighting, and prideful. Also, has a tendency to get lost when going places. In college for sword fighting.</em>
</p><p>"Zoro. Glad you could make it," Nami answered. She seemed happy to see him.</p><p>Zoro looked to Luffy. "What the hell happened to him? Wasn't he in school today?"</p><p>"A machine malfunctioned," Law spoke up. All eyes turned to him. "I believe it exploded on him. I don't know all the details. I was just told that was what happened. I'll figure that out soon enough, though."</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" he asked. Law wasn't bothered by his slight hostility toward him. It was expected since he was not someone he knew.</p><p>"I'm Doctor Trafalgar Law. I'm the man that fixed him up when he was brought in," he informed them all. "I... apologize that he isn't awake for you to talk to him. I used some sedatives before working on him. I didn't want him to be in more pain than he already had been in the first place."</p><p>The man seemed to relax when he answered who he was. "I see. Thanks for looking out for him."</p><p>"I find it a doctor's duty to care for their patients. It's something we do without needing to be thanked nor receiving anything in return." That was how Law saw it. If he could, he would give free healthcare for the people who couldn't afford it.</p><p>After a bit, a few more people came into the room. He was able to gather information on each one of them. Law had been surprised when he saw one of them. The guy worked around the hospital. They were all part of the gang that the one in the bed had.</p><p>
  <em>Brook. No last name on record. Age: 90. Height: 277 cm. Blood Type: X. Birthday: April 3rd. Epithet: Humming Brook, Soul King. Occupations: Member of the Straw Hat Pirate Gang, Musician, Swordsman. Claims to be a gentleman but he does possess vulgar and perverted manners. Extremely upright and compassionate, patient, slightly rude, lover of music, and sort of lacks common sense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Franky. Real Name: Cutty Flam. Age: 36. Height: 240 cm. Blood Type: XF. Birthday: March 9th. Epithet: Iron Man Franky, Cyborg Franky. Occupations: Shipwright, Dismantler, Member of the Straw Hat Pirate Gang. Works at the docks. Member of the Franky Family. Apprentice of Tom. Exhibitionist and self-proclaimed pervert. He's strong-willed, eccentric, free-spirited, and more often than not has a blatant disregard for rules and norms. Has an unbiased and protective attitude. Stubborn. Good with children.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Usopp. No last name on record. Age: 19. Height: 176 cm. Blood Type: S. Birthday: April 1st. Epithet: King of Snipers, God. Son of Banchina and Yasopp. Cowardly, sentimental, easily frightened, anxious, insecure, and a compulsive liar. Sympathetic. Has a subtle perverted side. Alter-ego being Sogeking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony Tony Chopper. Age:17. Height: 90 cm. Blood Type: X. Birthday: December 24th. Epithet: Cotton Candy Lover. Occupations: Doctor, Member of the Straw Hat Pirate Gang. Works in this hospital. Adopted Son of Hiriluk and Kureha. Naive and extremely timid towards unfamiliar people, easily impressed, a coward at times, most emotional of the group, capable of romance, immensely kind-hearted by nature, caring, forgiving, follows the doctor's code, and loves sweets.</em>
</p><p>Law found the information interesting. It wasn't every day that you meet such an interesting group of individuals. He stood to the side as he watched them talk and gather around Luffy. It made him happy to see that they cared about him.</p><p>"You're a doctor here, right?" Chopper asked. It was the first time he had been acknowledged since the other four had gathered inside the room. It was a little awkward because he felt like he was intruding on them.</p><p>"Yes. I'm Doctor Trafalgar Law. I was the one to fix and patch up your friend on the bed," he answered.</p><p>Chopper smiled up at him. "Thank you. That's very kind of you." Usopp still looked wary of him. It didn't bother Law one bit. He understood his caution around him.</p><p>"Does anyone know where that shitty cook is?" Zoro asked. He looked aggravated about something. The man had his arms crossed over his chest with a disgruntled look on his face.</p><p>"He said he would be here as soon as he could. You know that he's working at the Baratie. Zeff's pretty strict with him," Brook answered. He was the tallest one out of them all. It was interesting, along with him being a skeleton. </p><p>"Well, we'll just have to wait for him. It isn't like we can just rush him if he's already on his way." Law continued to stand to the side. He was fascinated with their interactions. They were different from Law and his friends.</p><p>Suddenly, the door opened again, and a blonde man entered the room. He was dressed as if he worked in a business. "I'm sorry for being late," he announced. "Zeff wanted me to get my stuff done so I could take the day off." Law searched for information on him.</p><p>
  <em>Sanji. Real Name: Vinsmoke Sanji. Age: 21. Height: 180 cm. Blood Type: S (RH-). Birthday: March 2nd. Epithet: Black Leg. Occupations: Cook, Member of the Straw Hat Pirate Gang. Son of Vinsmoke Judge and Vinsmoke Sora. Younger Brother of Vinsmoke Reiju, Vinsmoke Ichiji, and Vinsmoke Niji. Older Brother of Vinsmoke Yonji. Calm, cool, kind, and collected. Not afraid to show his emotions when needed to. Wanders off to do things on his own. Intelligent, amorous by nature, chivalrous, compassionate, respects food, brave, sympathetic, loyal, and prideful.</em>
</p><p>"Finally!" Zoro exclaimed. "You were taking forever."</p><p>Sanji glared at Zoro with hatred. "Shut your mouth, you moss head. I have to worry about Zeff. You don't have anyone holding you back, now do you?"</p><p>Law watched the exchange of words with fascination. He found that the way others spoke and interacted with each other was entertaining. It was something he found out about himself when Corazon would talk and do stuff with others. Like Sengoku and Smoker.</p><p>Seeming to remember he was there, Robin spoke up. "Sanji, this is the doctor who helped Luffy. He's been waiting for all of us to come here."</p><p>The man's attention moved from glaring at Zoro to Law. He watched the anger and hatred disappear almost instantly. Something else replaced it. That something was new to Law. He had never seen an emotion like that before.</p><p>Silence followed for a few minutes. "Nice to meet you," Law finally broke the silence. "I'll be leaving now that I know he has people to care for him at this time."</p><p>Moving to leave, Sanji continued to stare at him. That emotion still shown in his eyes as he watched Law leave the room. The door shut behind him, but he stayed to see if they would say something about what had happened.</p><p>"What was that about, Sanji?" Usopp asked. He sounded curious.</p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"Well, you just stood there, not saying anything. Do you know him or something?" Nami asked.</p><p>"No. I've never met him before. It's just..." The man went quiet. "It's nothing. I was just surprised to see him being so young." </p><p>"I'm young," Chopper informed him.</p><p>"I know that. But he's a surgeon and a doctor. You're more of a physician than a surgeon. I thought you had to go to school for years to be a surgeon."</p><p>"You do. Maybe he was really smart and became a doctor and surgeon early," Brook offered,</p><p>A smile made its way on his face. <em>If only they knew the truth. </em>With that, he walked off from the door. Another thought came to mind. <em>I'd like to get to know that group better. They seem rough around the edges. Maybe I can take on Straw Hat-ya's care. Just me. </em>With that thought, he made his way to the head doctor's office. That was exactly what he was planning to do. He was going to be the only doctor that saw to Luffy's wounds.</p><p>
  <strong>How did you guys, girls, and in between like this chapter? Please, let me know what you think. Have a fantabulous day. I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.S. - They are exactly the same as in the manga and anime. It's just that they're in a more modern time and don't have devil fruit powers. They look the same but don't have their powers. I didn't want to change them. Hope that's okay with you guys.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Quote - "Friends are life's finest blessings. "Freind" and "free" are from the same root word; perhaps because you are free to be yourself with a friend." - Author Unknown</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Quote - "F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Fight for you. Respect you. Include you. Encourage you. Need you. Deserve you. Stand by you." - Unknown Author</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Quote - "There is a point at which even justice does injury." - Sophocles</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Quote - "A slip of the foot may injure your body, but a slip of the tongue will injure your bond." - Benjamin Franklin</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Brother and Sanji's Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Brother and Sanji's Search</strong>
</p><p>He knew it had to happen at some point now. Luffy had to have a bath. No buts. No arguments. He hadn't woken up in two days. It was nice, though. His friends would come and visit when they could throughout the day. Some people weren't even part of the group. One girl, Rebecca, brought a bouquet of flowers for him to put in the vase.</p><p>Sighing, he decided he would give the kid a bath that day. It was something he was used to doing with some of his other, older patients. But this was a little different. Luffy wasn't one of his older patients. He was unconscious, and he had stitches on his chest. It was going to be a hassle, but he had to do it.</p><p>Leaning down, he uncovered the young man before lifting him into his arms. The other was pretty light for being how old he was. That fact made him interested because he thought he would be a little heavier than what he was. Scanning him again, Law found out how much he weighed. <em>65.8 kg.</em> That was shocking. <em>Has he lost weight from two days ago?</em></p><p>Deciding to brush it off, for now, he carried the Captain to the bathroom. Law pushed the door open with his foot before entering. Using his foot once again, he shut the door before turning the lights on. It was a bare bathroom. There was a shower, a tub, a sink, and a toilet. Nothing special about the room.</p><p>Carrying Luffy over to the tub, he laid him on the floor before turning on the water to the tub. Slowly, he stripped the kid of his clothes before laying them, neatly, to the side. It was a habit from staying with Corazon. He would clean up after him and do most of the chores. It passed the time and kept him from fidgeting.</p><p>Law was courteous when he was naked. He averted his eyes from his private parts. Once the tub was full, he shut off the water before leaning down to Luffy. He picked him up and placed him inside the tub, careful of his stitches.</p><p>Luffy didn't make any notion that it had woken him up nor that he could feel anything at all. It was surprising to him because he knew that the other wounds probably hurt a lot from the warm water hitting them.</p><p>Shaking his head, Law cleared his head from the thoughts of pain to focus on the task at hand. Reaching over, he grabbed a cup to pour water on him. Law began the job of cleaning the young man. It was his responsibility because he was his doctor.</p><p>He scrubbed his hair. It felt like one time that he had to take care of Corazon on his own. The man had gotten sick and couldn't do much without Law's help. It gave him practice for taking care of people for the future.<br/>...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Come on, Cora-san. You need to take a bath," Law voiced his concerns for the man he called his friend and creator. A groan was his response from the bed that was covered in blankets. The man was somewhere underneath them. "Don't fight me on this. You haven't bathed in a couple of days. You're starting to smell gross." </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I don't wanna," was his muffled reply. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sighing, Law walked over to the bed and dug under all of the blankets. His hand connected with skin. He wrapped his hand around the part he found and yanked the man out of the bed. What he had grabbed onto was his ankle. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Law! This isn't how you tend to a sick person!" Corazon shouted at him as he glared up at him. Law had dragged him onto the floor from the bed. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I know that. Yo</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>u wouldn't get up, though, so I did it for you." Law didn't think he needed any more reasoning for his actions than that.</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>The man tried to stand up but just fell over every time. After a few minutes of this going on, Corazon just continued to lay on the floor. He mumbled something that Law couldn't quite hear. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I'm sorry, but I couldn't hear what you said. I might have better hearing than most people, but I couldn't hear you this time." </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Fuck you, Law!" Corazon yelled back. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A grin made its way onto his face. Law had found a sense of humor and would talk back to the man when he cursed or shouted at him in irritation. "No thank you. I'm not up for it at the</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> moment. Maybe another time," he retorted in a polite voice. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Corazon huffed. "I should've known you would've said something like that." He turned to look back at Law again. "I said that I need help to the bathroom. I can't exactly stand up on my own, now can I?" </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Law chuckled before helping him up. He guided the man to the bathroom before running a bath for him. Once that was done, he helped Corazon remove his clothes. The guy was having trouble even sitting up.  </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Once he was in the tub, with the help of Law, he began to wash him. He scrubbed his creator's hair, washed his body, and rinsed him off. It felt like something he could get used to doing because he wanted to be a doctor. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"You know," Corazon started. It got Law's attention away from his task to look at the man. He was leaning against the back of the tub. "I think it's nice to have you around and not in a computer anymore. You help around the house and even keep me company. If you weren't here right now, I would be stuck in the bed all day." </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"That's not true. What about Sengoku? Or Smoker? What about those two?" </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"They're working all the time. I don't want to bother them, either." Law nodded in understanding.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>So, it's good that I'm here?" Corazon smiled, lifted his hand out of the water, and ruffled his hair. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Yeah. I'm really thankful you're here. You are very special to me." That made Law's face heat up ab it. He wasn't quite sure why it was happening. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>He smacked the man's hand away. "Don't touch me. You're wet." Corazon laughed before Law went back to bathing him.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>...</p><p>Continuing to bathe the young man, Law rinsed his hair out before washing his body. He began to hum a tune that Corazon would hum when they were alone and not doing anything. Law would join him and whistle the tune while Corazon hummed it.</p><p>Suddenly, the bathroom door opened up. Law stopped humming and turned to see who was in the room. He was surprised to see a young man in the doorway. "Hello," he greeted, still washing Luffy's body as he talked to him. "Are you one of Straw Hat-ya's friends?"</p><p>The man looked shocked and horrified about what he walked in on. "What're you doing?" he asked. Law examined him as he finished bathing the one in the tub.</p><p>
  <em>Sabo. Age: 22. Height: 187 cm. Blood Type: X. Birthday: March 20th. No epithet found. Occupations: Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army. Son of Outlook III and Didit. Big Brother to Adopted Younger Brother Sterry. Friendly, kind, protective, reckless, disregard for danger to an extent.</em>
</p><p>"I'm bathing him. He hasn't had a bath for two days since he's been here. I thought, since I'm his doctor, that I would bathe him since he can't do it on his own in his condition," Law answered. He turned back to Luffy to rinse him off. "You still haven't answered me. Are you a friend of his?"</p><p>"No. I'm his brother." That made Law stop what he was doing and looked up at him.</p><p><em>I don't have anything on Straw Hat-ya having a brother. His only brother is Sterry. His adopted brother.</em> Pulling the plug, Law answered him with something he thought needed to be addressed. "I was not informed that he had a brother."</p><p>"We don't let many people know about it. We're just sworn brothers," Sabo said. His aura was a little less hostile than when he first arrived. "So, you're the doctor that fixed him up?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm the surgeon that sewed him up and his doctor for the time being." Law grabbed a fluffy, white towel before wrapping Luffy up in it. "Might you be able to get me some fresh and clean clothes for him? I don't want to put something dirty back on him."</p><p>The man seemed to snap out of something. "Oh. Sure. I can go get him something really quick. I don't' have anything to do so I'll be back soon."</p><p>"Alright. Please, don't rush. You may hurt yourself." Sabo laughed before leaving the room. It was a strange conversation he had ever had with another person.</p><p>After a few minutes, Law was in the middle of drying Luffy off when a woman walked into the room. "Sabo, are you in here?" She stopped in her tracks when she found him and Luffy. Her face went bright red before she turned around. "S-Sorry. I think I have the wrong room."</p><p>"You're looking for Sabo-ya, right?" he asked, laying Luffy on the bed before reaching for the bandages on the table.</p><p>"Yes. Have you seen him? I thought he was coming to visit his brother."</p><p>"You just missed him. I asked him if he could get me some clean clothes for Straw Hat-ya. The dirty clothes might make his stitches and other wounds infected and I don't want to have to redo the stitches."</p><p>
  <em>Koala. Age: 23. Height: 160 cm. Blood Type: F. Birthday: October 25th. No epithet found. Occupations: Revolutionary Officer, Fish-Man Karate Assistant Instructor. Has a mother. No name found for her. Apologetic, mature, sympathetic, playful, cheery, and very temperamental.</em>
</p><p>"I see. I'm sorry for bothering you, then." With her back still facing toward him, Koala went to leave the room.</p><p>"You weren't bothering me. If you want to wait for him to come back, please, take a seat." He saw the woman freeze up but not argue with him. She turned around and walked over to one of the chairs. She sat with her back still to him. "Is something wrong?" he asked.</p><p>"No. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Because you won't face me. Is there a problem?"</p><p>"Well, Luffy's naked. I find it common courtesy to give him privacy since I'm a woman and he's a man." Law understood what she was saying.</p><p>"I see. Hopefully, Sabo-ya will be back soon. I don't want him to get sick from lack of clothes."</p><p>After a bit, Law was getting to know the girl more. They talked about what they did for a living. She informed him about the Revolution that was happening. Corazon never spoke about it nor did he give Law any information about the war that was happening. The only thing he got about it was when examining people.</p><p>"So, you're a doctor and a surgeon?" Law nodded. "Why did you decide to be both? Why not pick one or the other?"</p><p>"Because I want to do as much as I can. I want to help people not just as a doctor but more than that," Law answered. He was enjoying her presence. Koala kept her back to him, though. He was holding Luffy to his body to give him some warmth.</p><p>Suddenly, the door opened, and Sabo entered. "I'm back with clothes. Sorry it took me so long." He stared at Law then at Koala for a second. Then, he realized what Law was doing with Luffy. "What the fuck are you doing?!" he almost screamed.</p><p>To be honest, Law could see why he was freaking out. A strange man was hugging his naked younger brother to his chest. Not a very good thing to walk in on. Law didn't blame him for his reaction.</p><p>"What's wrong, Sabo?" Koala finally turned around to see what he was staring at. She didn't freak out like him. Koala just blinked a few times before shooting up to get in between him and Sabo. Law guessed that it was to keep the other from hurting him if he decided to attack Law.</p><p>"The fuck are you doing with my brother?!" he shouted at him. Law could see the anger in his eyes. An emotion he knew all too well. He was very familiar with anger and hatred.</p><p>"Sabo, calm down. There's a logical reason for him doing what he is. Let him speak before you jump to conclusions," she reasoned with him.</p><p>The man took a few deep breaths. Law could feel him calm down a considerable amount before speaking to him. "I'm sorry. Could you, please, explain to me what you're doing with my bother?"</p><p>"Koala-ya, I understand his reaction to what he walked in on." Law didn't move. He kept Luffy to his chest. "To be truthful with you. Sabo-ya, I don't gain any personal excitement out of sitting like this with him. I'm merely keeping him warm. If his body gets too cold, he'll get sick and stay in here longer than he already has to."</p><p>Sabo took the information in before saying anything. He could see him go through it a few times. "I see. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions without asking about your actions first," Sabo admitted. "I apologize for my reaction. To be frank, it's not every day that you walk in on a man hugging your naked younger brother to his chest."</p><p>"That's where I understand how you reacted. I'm a stranger to you. Not many people trust others, even if they are a doctor."</p><p>They all had an agreement. Sabo handed over the clothes for Law to put on Luffy. He had already bandaged him back up. Law had done that when talking to the woman. Once the kid was re-dressed, he laid him back in the bed before covering him back up.</p><p>"So, do you know who he got like this?" Sabo asked.</p><p>"Not really. I have only been told that a machine malfunctioned as to why he's like this. I don't know the full story."</p><p>Sabo nodded before he walked over to a corner. Koala joined him and they whispered about something. Law could only make out bits and pieces. The two were thinking that the Government did it because of who Luffy was related to and stuff like that.</p><p>"If you would like, I can give you some time alone with your brother," Law offered. He didn't want to intrude on the other coming to visit his brother. It didn't feel right to him.</p><p>"I would really appreciate it." The man smiled at him. "We'll come to get you when we go to leave." Law agreed before leaving the room. He didn't mind leaving the other two alone with him.</p><p>Walking down the hall, Law heard a familiar voice talking to a nurse. He looked to the side to find Sanji talking to a nurse. She was wearing a pink nurse dress. Sanji was dressed in his usual attire that he wore there. Law decided to hide behind a wall to see what they were talking about.</p><p>"You want to know more about Dr. Trafalgar?" the nurse asked.</p><p>"Yes. Do you know anything about him? Or anyone that knows anything about him?" Law wondered why he was asking around about him.</p><p>"I don't know much, to tell you the truth. I just know that he started working here a few years ago. There isn't much about him." Sanji sighed in defeat. "There are a few people around that knew him personally, though."</p><p>"Really? Can you tell me who they are?"</p><p>"Well, there's Dr. Bepo, nurse Penguin, nurse Shachi, and Dr. Ikkaku. Those four know him the most out of everyone here." He almost cursed. The whole hospital knew about his friendship with those four.</p><p>"Thanks. Where can I find them?"</p><p>"Well, Bepo can be found around the children's ward, Penguin and Shachi can be found together hanging out in the staff room, and Ikkaku's not too far away from the children's ward." Sanji thanked her. "But he might be able to answer some of your questions himself. That's if the others won't answer them."</p><p>"Thank you again. I tried looking him up. It's like he doesn't exist. I can find anything on him." Law knew that already. Nobody could find anything about him. It was like he appeared out of nowhere. It was actually kind of true. He just appeared at the hospital one day and applied for a job.</p><p>"You're welcome. To be honest, I've tried looking him up, too. There's not a single thing about his past nor about where he came from. I hope your search goes well for you." With that, the two split away from each other.</p><p>It was a little worrying that the man was trying to find information on him. <em>What if he finds out the truth? Will he tell the world? What will he do with the information he gets from the others?</em> With those thoughts in mind, Law decided to follow the other on his search for his friends. He wanted to see what they would tell him.</p><p>
  <strong>Hope you all are enjoying it. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Have a great day. I love you all very much. Tatty-bye! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "Bath twice a day to be really clean, once a day to be passably clean, once a week to avoid being a public menace." - Anthony Burgess </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "I love to have a bath with beautiful, relaxing music on and have no rush to do anything. It's a wonderful indulgence, and it helps me to calm down and stop my mind running overtime." - Kylie Minogue </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "When one realizes one is asleep, at that moment one is already half-awake." - P.D. Ouspensky </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "People will generally accept facts as truth only if the facts agree with what they already believe." Andy Rooney</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Info, Shut Down, and Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Info, Shut Down, and Promise</strong>
</p><p>Law sighed in exhaustion as he collapsed onto the couch in the staff room. He had followed Sanji through the whole hospital. The guy was asking his best friends about him. They didn't give out much about him and had apologized to the man about not being able to answer all of his questions.</p><p>"This is getting weird," he commented as he relaxed into the couch. "It's almost like being stalked."</p><p>After a few moments, the door opened. He, lazily, looked toward the door. Quickly, he stopped relaxing and shot into a sitting position. Law had not been expecting for someone to enter the room with him. At least, not the particular person that walked in with Penguin.</p><p>"You can't give me any real information on him?" Sanji asked the guy as they walked in.</p><p>"Again, I'm sorry. We don't know much about him, either. If you really want to know something, ask him yourself. He might answer you." They didn't seem to notice him yet. It was a little shocking.</p><p>"Ahem," Law cleared his throat. Penguin almost jumped two feet in the air.</p><p>"L-Law!" he almost yelled in fear. Sanji seemed shocked about him being there. "W-Wha-What're you d-doing h-he-here?" Law could tell that he was extremely nervous about him being there at that time.</p><p>"I was here to relax." He stood up before walking over to his friend. The guy shrank backward before Law moved around him to Sanji. He was about 11 cm taller than him. It didn't seem to scare the other. Sanji just had a shocked expression on his face. "You have been asking around about me, right?"</p><p>There was silence for a few minutes after he asked him that. His expression turned from shock to embarrassment. "S-Sorry," he answered him. Law was interested in the Straw Hat Gang. They were a fascinating bunch to be around.</p><p>"I accept your apology. It would've just been better to ask me directly, right?" </p><p>"Yeah. Again, I'm sorry for not coming to you first." Law gave a small smile before patting his shoulder.</p><p>"As I said, it's alright." Penguin had been quiet through this whole interaction. "Penguin, is there a particular reason you came here?"<br/>"Not really. I was just coming to see if Shachi was hanging out in here." He shrugged. "The guy has my phone." Law nodded.</p><p>"I saw him in the cafeteria just a little bit ago. Go check there." Penguin agreed before rushing off, leaving him and Sanji alone in the room. Together. "So, would you like to know a bit about me?" he offered to him.</p><p>"Sure." They moved to the couch. Sanji sat on one end while Law sat on the other. "So, what can you tell me about yourself?"</p><p>Law sighed. "I can tell you the basics. My past is..." He tried to come up with a good word for it. "...difficult... to talk about. I'm sorry, but I won't talk about it."</p><p>"I understand. You don't have to tell me about it if it makes you uncomfortable." Law agreed.</p><p>"My name is Trafalgar D Water Law. I'm 26 years old. My height is 191 cm. My blood type is F. I was born on October 6th. My epithet was Surgeon of Death a few years ago." Sanji raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm no longer a coroner. That's what I was called at that time." That seemed to satisfy the other. "I'm a doctor and surgeon. I like onigiri and grilled fish. I dislike bread and umeboshi. My favourite hobbies are wandering around town and collecting commemorative coins."</p><p>"Is that all you can tell me?"</p><p>The thought of Corazon came to mind. "I used to live with my cre... adopted father, Corazon or Rocinante." The man nodded.</p><p>"Is that all? I looked up your name and found nothing, not a single thing about who you are." Sanji looked confused. "It's like you've never existed before a few years ago. Is there a reason for that?"</p><p>That was a very good question. Even for him. <em>Cora-san, are you hiding something from me? Is there a reason why you didn't just make up a past for me? </em>That was something he wanted to ask the man. He needed to get that answered for himself.</p><p>"I'm not sure," Law answered, truthfully. The two talked for a little while longer before Sabo came into the room. Koala was following close behind him. She was smiling like she had before he left the room.</p><p>"Law, we're about to leave." He looked to Sanji. "Sanji, it's good to see you again."</p><p>Sanji got up and hugged the other man. "You look great." Law just continued to sit on the couch as they caught up with each other.</p><p>Getting up, Law made his way to the door. "I have to get back to watching Straw Hat-ya. It was nice to see you again, Black Leg-ya." He waved to Sabo and the girl. "Nice to meet you, Sabo-ya and Koala-ya." She waved back at him before he left the room.</p><p>He had made up his mind to ask Corazon about his question that he had about himself. Law was going to do that while he watched over Luffy's still unconscious and broken body. It was relaxing to take care of him. It felt like he was doing something extremely good for him.</p><p>On his walk to the room, his vision started to blur. "Aw shit," he mumbled. His body was starting to shut down. "I... I didn't eat today." Law just remembered that he had forgotten to eat anything that morning and afternoon.</p><p>Whipping out his phone, he called Ikkaku. He knew she would be able to get the others to help him. He heard it ring a few times while he stopped to lean on a wall. "Law, is there something wrong?"</p><p>"Ikkaku..." It was getting difficult to talk. "Haven't... eaten... shutting... down..." was all he could get out. It was enough for her to get the message.</p><p>"Hang on! I'll get Bepo! Just... stay where you are!" Law grunted, the only answer he could get out. The woman hung up and he collapsed to the ground.</p><p>The way Law's body worked was that he would continue to function if he ate during the day. All he had to eat was at least once a day to keep functioning. Without eating anything, Law's body would start to shut down. Not that he would die. He would just sleep until he regained enough energy to eat up and eat something.</p><p>Slowly, the world started to disappear. it was something he was used to. He had done something like that a few times while having his body. Most of the time, he would shut down near Corazon. In a public place was a whole different story. The last thing he heard was the sound of someone running over to them.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Cora-san," Law called out to the man. He was smiling up at him. Something felt off about the situation. He didn't remember ever being at this place before.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Law and Corazon were standing on the side of a ship. It was like a cruise or something similar to that. There was also something else. Law felt a little bit shorter than he normally was. That was new to him. It was strange.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"What is it, Law?" the man asked with a smile. He looked genuinely happy.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Can you tell me what you will do when I die?" he asked. It didn't feel like he was the one speaking. It was more like he was just experiencing the moment more than participating in it. That was even more strange.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Why are you asking me that?" Corazon sounded distressed about the question.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Law sighed. "Cora-san, you know that I'm dying. Can you tell me what you're going to do when I do pass on?" That made Law shocked about that.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"i... I don't know." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's not think about it. You need to focus on getting better. Don't think about that. It'll just make you depressed."</em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I have a request for you when the time comes."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"What would that be?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Don't try to bring me back." Corazon looked shocked and upset. "If I die, let me rest. It's not your fault that I'm sick. You'll have to let me go when it comes time."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Law..."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I know it's hard. But, please, let me go. You've given me so much. Don't waste your time on me anymore. Find someone you like. I'm just holding you back." He looked from the horizon back to Corazon. The guy was crying. Law had never seen him do such a thing. "Don't cry. I'm happy to call you my friend and lover."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>...</p><p>Law shot up from the chair, gasping for breath. He had not had a dream so vivid before. After a minute, he took in his surroundings. Bepo, Ikkaku, Shachi, Penguin, and Sanji were all standing around him.</p><p>"Law, are you okay?" Ikkaku asked. "You had us worried for a bit there." He knew that they were just putting on an act because of Sanji. They didn't want to let him know the truth about what Law was and how he passed out.</p><p>"Y-Yeah," he replied. Shachi handed him a plate of rice balls.</p><p>"Eat up. You know you need it," he said. Ikkaku winked at him as he sat back down and began to eat.</p><p>"Is this a common occurrence for him?" Sanji asked. He looked worried and a little frazzled about what had happened.</p><p>"No. I just forgot to eat today. I've been looking over Straw Hat-ya that it must've slipped my mind that I needed to eat something at some point." It was far from the truth. He had completely forgotten to eat and had paid the price for it.</p><p>Sanji gave him a curious look. It made him worried as he finished off the third and last rice ball. Shachi took the plate from him. At that point, he looked around the room. It wasn't the staff break room. Then, he realized. It was Luffy's room. They brought him to the kid's room while he was offline.</p><p>"You all brought me to Straw Hat-ya's room?" he asked. It was something he wanted to point out to them.</p><p>"Sanji brought you here. he was the first one to get to you," Bepo answered. Law's eyes widened. That wasn't a good sign.</p><p>"You feel lighter than you look," he said as Law looked at him. "I find it strange that you can look really heavy but weigh almost as light as a feather." Law felt his face heat up. He still hadn't figured out why that would happen.</p><p>"Law, are you embarrassed?" Ikkaku asked. He retracted backward. Sanji had embarrassed him. It was a new feeling he was trying to get used to.</p><p>He didn't answer her. Law didn't know how to answer that question without getting more uncomfortable than he already was. These were times he wanted to be left alone. Even Corazon didn't make him feel like this most of the time.</p><p>Remembering the dream he had, Law looked back to the group. "I'm okay now." He stood up before ushering them out. "I'll be fine. I ate, so don't worry." His friends weren't bothered by his actions. Sanji, on the other hand, was giving him a confused look. "I would like to be left alone for the time being."</p><p>When they were out the door, he bid them farewell before shutting the door. Quickly, he whipped out his phone before dialing the number for his creator. Law went into the bathroom, shut the door, and locked it after himself.</p><p>The phone rang twice before being picked up. "Law, is there something wrong? You don't usually call back to back like this."</p><p>"Cora-san, I had a... dream... that felt way too real to be one." The man didn't say anything for a good few minutes. "I don't ever remember going on a cruise with you nor being deathly ill." More silence followed after his statements. "Please, if you're hiding something from me, I would like to know what it is."</p><p>He heard the deep, defeated sigh on the man's end of the line. "How... How about I tell you when I come to visit? I won't lie to you. I'll tell you anything you want to know."</p><p>Thinking it over, Law knew the man never broke his promises with him. "Okay. You promise?"</p><p>"I promise. I'll answer whatever questions you want to be answered and will answer them truthfully." Law agreed before saying his goodbyes. He slipped his phone back into his pocket before leaving the bathroom.</p><p>Plopping into the chair closet to the bed, Law moved it up right next to it. Laying his head down, he sighed as he grabbed onto Luffy's hand. The man was breathing evenly. That was a good sign since he hadn't woken up since he arrived there.</p><p>"When are you going to wake up, Straw Hat-ya?" he asked aloud. He knew that Luffy couldn't answer him, but he felt like talking to him. "I would like to ask you questions about what you're doing in a gang? Or what actually happened to you? Your brother seems to think that it was the Government that did this to you. Is that true? Did they have something to do with why you're here?"</p><p>Slowly, he started to fall asleep. It wasn't like shutting down. He was just tired from his day. Law followed Sanji all around the hospital to find out what his friends would tell him, bathed Luffy that morning, and shut down not too long ago. He had an exhausting day. Nothing like he was used to.</p><p>"I might need to get used to being this tired," he joked before falling asleep, still holding onto Luffy's hand. His grip on his hand slackened before he completely succumbed to the darkness of sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>Are you guys and gals liking the story? Let me know if you are. Have a beautiful day. I love you all very, very much. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "The moment you can visualize being free from the things that hold you back you have indeed begun to set yourself free." - Unknown</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "I have been and still am a seeker, but I have ceased to question stars and books; I have begun to listen to the teaching my blood whispers to me." - Hermann Hesse</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "A life without cause is a life without effect." - Barbarella</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "One way to get the most out of life is to look upon it as an adventure." - William Feather</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Awakening and Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Awakening and Offer</strong>
</p><p>"Doctor Trafalgar, your patient is awake," a nurse informed him as he sat in his office at his desk. Law had his head down on the desk, waiting for something or anything to happen. It was boring when he had nothing to do. To him, he would like anything to do.</p><p>"I'm coming," he answered. Quickly, he got up and rushed out of the room. "Are any of his friends here?" The nurse walked right beside him as he almost ran to the room. It was good to know that Luffy was awake now.</p><p>"No. He woke up and just started staring out the window. A few nurses tried to talk to him, but they all were ignored. He hasn't spoken a single word to anyone since he woke up." Law nodded. <em>He's probably traumatized. This doesn't look good. </em></p><p>Arriving at the room, Law asked the nurse to leave. Reluctantly, she did as he asked. Walking in, he understands what the woman had been talking about. The kid was just staring blankly out the window. It was almost like he wasn't all there at that time.</p><p>Law shut the door after himself when he entered. He didn't say anything to him as he came to sit in the chair closest to him. It didn't bother him that the kid wasn't saying anything to him. If he didn't want to talk to him, that was fine by him. He could wait for him to be ready to talk.</p><p>After what felt like hours, Luffy finally said something. "This feels almost just like when my brother died." Law was taken back. He was shocked to hear that come from the other.</p><p>"I thought Sabo-ya was your only brother," he said, quietly. Law didn't want to upset him if he was in a fragile state. It would mess up how he approached him. Law didn't want to ruin a chance to get to know this kid better.</p><p>"No. I have two brothers." He went silent for a moment. "Or, I had two brothers. One's dead." Law felt bad at hearing that. "He died two years ago."</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that." Law was still talking quietly. The conversation made him feel like he was treading on thin ice. Not a situation he wanted to be in.</p><p>"His name was Ace. He was my second big brother." Law chose to search for the man while the other spoke to him. "A guy shot and killed him. He was an officer. Part of the Government. Ace was part of the Whitebeard Pirate Gang." Law nodded. He continued to search for Ace.<br/>Portgas D Ace. Real Name: Gol D Ace. Age: 20. Height: 185 cm. </p><p>
  <em> Blood Type: S. Birthday: January 1st. Epithet: Fire Fist Ace. Occupations: 2 Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirate Gang, a worker at the docks. Status: Deceased. Son of Portgas D Rouge and Gol D Roger. Adopted Son of Edward Newgate. Intelligent, polite, reckless, narcoleptic, impulsive, loyal, naive, easily provoked, hot-tempered, and protective. </em>
</p><p>"What makes you say that this is just like back then?"</p><p>He felt worse when he saw the kid start to cry. It wasn't something he expected from him. It stunned Law. "Be-Because I got hurt that time, too," Luffy sobbed. It made him wish he hadn't asked that question.</p><p>"I... I'm sorry," he apologized again. Getting up, he walked over to him. "Why don't you lay back down? More rest will help you recover faster." As soon as he got within arms reach of him, Luffy grabbed onto him and cried into his chest. Law was so taken back that he just froze there.</p><p>He didn't know how long they stayed like that. Law allowed Luffy to cry into his chest. He had never had a patient react that way. It was never this bad nor was it this shocking. Sure, he had a few patients that started to cry in the middle of him talking to them. But he never had one grab onto him and cry into his chest. It was a new and worrying experience.</p><p>After a while, Luffy's cries turned into soft sobs. Law guessed that he was tired of crying and calming down. Slowly, his grip loosened on him. Law was able to lay him back down and cover him up.</p><p>Luffy was still slightly sobbing. He sighed before pulling up one of the chairs next to the bed. Placing a hand on his forehead, Law began to hum the tune that Corazon would hum when he wasn't doing anything. He wondered if it would soothe the other since he seemed to need it.</p><p>"Who're you?" Luffy asked after about an hour or so. Law decided to tell him who he was.</p><p>"My name is Trafalgar Law. I'm the doctor that has been tending to you while you've been asleep," Law answered. He was being truthful with him. "Your friends have been visiting every day. Your brother has been here almost every day."</p><p>"Tra... Traf... Torao." Law raised an eyebrow at him before laughing. He thought it was funny how he tried to pronounce his name. "What?"</p><p>"You can't say my last name." Luffy smiled. Law thought it made him look better than frowning.</p><p>"Sorry. Your last name's hard."</p><p>"Don't worry. I don't mind it, Straw Hat-ya." He watched Luffy's eyes widen. Law couldn't tell what the emotion was in his eyes.</p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p>Thinking fast, Law told him the same lie that he told the others the first day they came in. "I got a nurse to look you up. She found out that you go by Straw Hat Luffy. Am I right?"</p><p>"Yeah." His expression changed to happiness. "You look tired. Do you get any sleep?"</p><p>"I do. I just... don't like to sleep sometimes." Luffy nodded. The kid grabbed his hand. "What happened to you? They said that you had an accident at school. Is that true?"</p><p>"I did have an accident at school. I wasn't paying attention to the machine I was working with. It exploded on me. That's all I remember from what happened."</p><p>"Why weren't you paying attention to what you were doing? That wasn't a good thing to do with big machinery." Luffy looked away. Law wondered if it was because of what he said to him.</p><p>"I wasn't paying attention because I was thinking about something." That made Law curious.</p><p>"What were you thinking about?" The kid got his attention now. He wanted to know what had distracted him enough to get himself hurt.</p><p>"I was thinking about a kid I met a few years ago. I haven't seen him in a while," Luffy started. "He was really sick and told me he didn't have long to live." A flash of the dream he had came to him. The memory of him being sick and dying. "He was really moody and didn't like to talk much."</p><p>"Where did you meet him?"</p><p>"I met him at his house. He told me that he couldn't leave his house without his friend. Told me he had trouble walking for a long time and was constantly in pain. I promised to take him around town when he was able to. I never got to." Law felt bad for him. "About a year after I met him, he disappeared. I talked to the guy he lived with, but he said that he was bedridden." He looked confused. "What does that mean?"</p><p>"It means that he couldn't get out of bed. He was no longer able to walk around and go places." Luffy looked to accept that.</p><p>"I still kept going by but never saw him." Luffy's smile disappeared. "I didn't even know his name. We would talk for hours until his friend would shoo me away." He looked back up at Law. "Actually, you look kind of like him. Just... older."</p><p>"Well, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe he's alright."</p><p>"I hope he is. He was a really good friend." He watched the other's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "He was really handsome, too. I wanted to get to know him better." Law was shocked to hear that.</p><p>"Do you like him as more than a friend?"</p><p>"Sort of. I think about him every so often. I wanted to be more than just friends with him. But I don't know if I can or not."</p><p>"I hope you two meet again. For now, you need to rest. I know you just woke up, but you need more rest." Luffy agreed before he closed his eyes.</p><p>"You kinda smell like him, too. Roses with a hint of honey." Law was shocked as the younger male fell back to sleep. It surprised him because this kid compared him to another person he had met before. Twice. He compared them twice.</p><p>Getting up, he left the room. That was a lot in the first conversation he had with Luffy. He hadn't expected to have to deal with the kid like that. It had sort of been depressing to see the other so sad and upset. But it lifted his spirits when he smiled and was happy.</p><p>Walking down the hall, he heard Sanji's voice. It wasn't too surprising. He had heard him for almost a week now. Rounding the corner, he found the guy talking to the same nurse that came to get him. It wasn't very surprising.</p><p>"Black Leg-ya," he called. The man looked away from the woman and to him with a smile. He said something else to the nurse before coming to stop in front of him. "How are you today?"</p><p>"I'm fine. How about you?" He was still smiling. Before they got to know each other, Sanji acted nervously and a little shy around him. It confused Law but he didn't mind it. They got along after that, though.</p><p>"I'm doing good. Straw Hat-ya woke up for a bit today." That seemed to surprise him.</p><p>"He did?"</p><p>Law raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Did that nurse not tell you?" Sanji shook his head. "Well, she was the one that told me that he woke up." His memories of the moments he spent with him were saddening. "Do you know that he had two brothers?"</p><p>"Yeah." Sanji's smile disappeared. "His name was Portgas D Ace. He was really nice. Much more polite than Luffy. We had a hard time accepting that he was his brother." Law nodded. "He died about two years ago."</p><p>"Do you know exactly what happened to him? Straw Hat-ya said that he was shot and killed by an officer. Do you know what happened?"</p><p>"I... wasn't there when he was killed," Sanji answered. "I only heard about what happened. It seemed that he was killed because of a dispute the police had with the Whitebeard Pirate Gang." <em>That sounds more reasonable. </em></p><p>"Thanks." He thought for a moment. "If I may ask, why are you here today? You didn't tell me that you were visiting." It had gotten to the point that the group would inform him when they were coming to visit Luffy. They didn't want to bother him if he was in the middle of tending to the kid.</p><p>"I'm not really here to see Luffy." Law was puzzled at that. "I'm here to ask you if you might want to go grab a coffee with me."</p><p>"Sure. I'll be going on break in ten minutes." He didn't see the harm in doing so. Coffee was a very good resource for him to get energy. Alcohol wasn't. "You can go wait in my office." Sanji agreed before Law told him where to go. </p><p>When he was gone, Law walked to check on a few of his other patients. They were all doing fine and he was glad to see them doing well. They were happy to see him and greeted him with friendly gestures and comments. A few asked about Penguin's birthday party. He told them that it was fun but he didn't drink a lot. They laughed about that.</p><p>After that, he bumped into Chopper on his way to his office. "Law," he greeted. A smile was on the reindeer's face. It was good to see the guy so happy to see him. "Where're you going right now?"</p><p>"Black Leg-ya invited me for coffee. I asked him to sit and wait in my office until my break." Chopper gave him a surprised look. It confused him. "Did I say something wrong?" </p><p>"N-No. No. It's just... Sanji doesn't normally invite people out for coffee unless they're girls." That was interesting to him. He hadn't expected to hear that about the man. "I guess that you're different to him. Sanji must've taken an interest in you."</p><p>They talked for a minute or so longer before Law told him that he had to go. He also informed him that Luffy had woken up. Chopper showed excitement to know that his friend had woken up after almost a whole week of being out.</p><p>In his office, Sanji was leaning back in one of the chairs while using his foot on the desk to keep him upright. He wondered why he didn't use the couch to his left. "Are you ready to go, Black Leg-ya?" Law asked.</p><p>"WHAAA!" Sanji screamed before he fell back in the chair. Law flinched when he landed on the ground.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked as the man groaned and rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>"Please, don't do that. You scared the shit out of me."</p><p>"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." </p><p>"For someone who's tall, you don't make much noise. That could be attributed to your lightweight, though." Law felt his face heat up. It was embarrassing every time he mentioned his weight to him. Corazon never told him that he was light.</p><p>"Again, I'm sorry for getting you hurt. Are you going to be okay?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah. I'll be fine. It's just a bump. Nothing I can't handle." Law smiled as he helped him up. It was fun to help people. That was one of the main reasons he wanted to be a doctor. The guy accepted his help without complaint. He straightened out his coat before smiling at him. "Alright. Shall we go?"</p><p>"Yes. What coffee shop do you have in mind?"</p><p>"The one on the corner just a few streets down from here."</p><p>"That's great. That shop is my favourite." Sanji and he shared a smile before walking out of the hospital together</p><p>
  <strong>Are you guys and gals enjoying it? Let me know if you are. There is a reason Law has "vivid" dreams. You all will figure out what happened soon. Have a gracious day and I love you all. Tatty-bye! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "The best way to make your dreams come true is to wake up." - Paul Valery</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "The greatest healing would be to wake up from what we are not." - Mooji</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "Come away oh human child to the waters and the wild. With a fairy hand in hand. For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand." (Can you guess where it's from?)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "Wake up everyday stronger than yesterday, face your fears and wipe your tears." - Tyga</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Coffee Outing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coffee Outing</strong>
</p><p>The pair walked down the street as they made their way to the coffee shop that was a little ways away from the hospital. Sanji asked him questions about what he did in his free time. Law would answer with responses that didn't give away what he actually was. Not very hard to do for him.</p><p>"So, you like to collect coins?" Sanji asked.</p><p>"Yes. To be more specific, I collect commemorative coins. I have a vast collection of them from different places." Law smiled at the thought of the case he kept them in. "I find them interesting. I get them whenever I can."</p><p>"That's cool."</p><p>"I also like to wander around. It is something I've always liked to do." <em>Because I was stuck in a wall for a good while. I think a few years or so. Not very entertaining nor fun for me. </em>"What do you like to do for fun?"</p><p>Sanji continued to smile. "Even though I work in a restaurant, I still like to cook for fun," he admitted. "The whole group lives in the same house. I cook for us."</p><p>Law was a little shocked at hearing that. "All nine of you live in the same house? Together?"</p><p>The other nodded. "Yes. We have another roommate moving in when he's ready, but all nine of us live together."</p><p>"I don't think I could ever live in a house with nine people. Hell, it was a hassle living in a house with one other person." Sanji laughed at that as they entered the shop.</p><p>Walking up to the register, Law smiled at the young woman behind the counter. "It's good to see you again, sir," she greeted him as he stood before her.</p><p>"I haven't been by today." She nodded. Sanji looked surprised as he had a friendly, casual conversation with the woman. "Carrot-ya, how have you been lately?"</p><p>Carrot continued to smile brightly at him. "Fine. And you?"</p><p>"Good. It's nice to know that you're doing fine." Sanji looked like his jaw was going to drop to the floor with how open it was. "I came with a friend today."</p><p>"I see." She turned to him before bowing to him. "Welcome. It's very rare that Trafalgar-san brings people with him." He still looked shell-shocked. "Would you like the usual?" Law confirmed. "And you, sir?"</p><p>Seeming to come out of a trance, Law wanted to laugh as Sanji collected himself. "Yes. I would like a cappuccino." It made him smile at the other's order.</p><p>"Alright. Both of those are going to be 10.50 beli." Law wanted to pay but Sanji got it first.</p><p>"Here you are, beautiful," he flirted with her. Law was used to his actions and comments to females by now. It was something he had to get used to when he would visit the hospital. When Law would find him, Sanji was either flirting with a female nurse or patient or he was asking around about where he was.</p><p>Carrot gladly took the money, still smiling. Law thanked her and she let them know that their drinks would be brought to them shortly. Sanji thanked her before they went to find a table to sit at. The two chose one next to the window.</p><p>"How do you know her by name?" Sanji asked as they slid into their seats.</p><p>"I told you before that this shop is my favourite. I come here almost every day. I got to know some of the staff while waiting for my coffee." The man nodded, seeming to accept his answer. It was the truth, anyway.</p><p>"That's good. She seemed nice."</p><p>Law wanted to laugh at the dreamy look on the man's face. "Yes. Her name's Carrot. She is a rabbit mink. I've known her for a year or so. She's always here when I come." Sanji's jaw almost dropped to the floor again. It was making Law struggle not to laugh.</p><p>"You're one weird man," Sanji commented after he was able to collect himself once again.</p><p>"Says the guy that flirts with every woman he encounters," Law retorted in a joking manner. Sanji's face went red and opened his mouth to say something back.</p><p>Before he could get anything out, a woman came up to their table. "Trafalgar-kun," she greeted. Sanji looked stunned once again when she greeted Law like he was an old friend. "I see that you're on break. How's work going?"</p><p>Ignoring Sanji's looks, Law answered her. "Good. I've had my hands full. How about you? Are you and Carrot-ya getting along well? I haven't seen you in the hospital in a long while."</p><p>Wanda continued to smile as she set their cups down in front of them. "I've been getting better with my training. Inuarashi says that I'll be to the point of surpassing him soon." Law smiled at hearing that.</p><p>"That's good. I hope you get there." She thanked him before leaving. Before she left, Wanda informed them that if they needed anything else, she would be there. He turned back to Sanji. "What?"</p><p>"You're a playboy," he almost shouted. Law was shocked at hearing that.</p><p>"What? No. I'm not. I just got to know them over the time I spent coming to this cafe. It's something I got used to over the years," he replied before taking a sip of his coffee. <em>Not to mention, how long it took me to get used to other people that weren't Cora-san. That was an obstacle in of itself.</em></p><p>Sanji sighed. "You really are one strange man." Law smiled behind his cup. The man picked his up and took a drink from it. "So, what kind of coffee do you like? You never said it to Carrot. She already knew what you were getting."</p><p>"I like mine strong and black. I'm not into all of that sugary stuff like a lot of people. Doesn't help you wake up." Law was being honest. "The sugar makes you sleepy and wares you down more." <em>Not to mention, it sometimes clogs me up and I have to fix it.</em></p><p>"That's a good point." Sanji took another sip of his coffee.</p><p>"Is cooking all you do for fun?" Law asked. Sanji never finished telling him if it was or not.</p><p>"Huh? No. Cooking isn't all I do for fun. I like to go sight-seeing, shopping for cookware, and collecting music records." Law thought that was interesting.</p><p>"Old ones or new ones?"</p><p>"Old and new. The old ones have better music, though. I like classics and such."</p><p>"That's fascinating. I enjoy old music as well. My friend would start to dance when I played it." The memory of Corazon dancing came to mind as he thought about it.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Law, please, play some music," Corazon requested as he sat in a chair. Law was across the room when he asked him that. He glanced back at the man over his shoulder.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"What kind of music? I have no idea what you want me to play if you don't tell me," he asked as he turned around to continue to read the book as he was on the way the body worked. Law wanted to learn as much as he could before Corazon sent him off to get a degree so he could work in the hospital or whenever.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Play some classical music. I want to hear Mozart's Sonata No. 17 in C." Law agreed to play it. After a minute or so, the song began to play from him. Corazon had helped him with adding speakers to his body so he could play music from himself. It was great.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Soon, Law could hear the other moving around the room. Looking back from his book, he smiled at seeing the man moving around the area like he was dancing with a partner. Law chuckled at seeing how much the other was into dancing.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A second later, Corazon was in front of him with his hand out to him. Law raised an eyebrow at the gesture. "Come dance with me. It's lonely by myself." Law conceded and took his hands. It made his creator smile with happiness at his acceptance.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Taking his outstretched hand, Law was helped up and taught how to dance. For some reason, it was as if he already knew how to dance the way Corazon wanted him to. Law didn't even look up what he was supposed to do. He was just able to do it. The older man didn't seem to mind and just danced with him.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Smiling, Law felt like he was seeing him from a different perspective. Something about this moment was more than just creator and creation. It was sort of like Dad and Son. Or lovers. Something Law didn't think he would ever think about the two of them.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>...</p><p>Coming back to the present, Law found Sanji staring at him. It was a little unnerving. "Is something wrong?" He looked fascinated by something.</p><p>"You were reminiscing, weren't you?"</p><p>"How did you know?" That was surprising.</p><p>"I asked you something and you didn't answer," Sanji explained. "You started to smile the longer you sat there. What were you remembering?"</p><p>"Oh." Law felt his face heat up. "I was remembering a time with my dad. I told you about him dancing, right?" Sanji nodded. "I was remembering a time that he danced with me. Nothing really special but it was still a good memory."</p><p>"That sounds great. I... don't have any good memories of my dad." Law felt bad.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"I do remember good things about my mother," Sanji said. "She was really nice."</p><p>"I don't have a mother. Or, at least, Dad has never told me about her." Law just came up with the closest thing he could to being honest. He didn't have a mother. There was just Corazon. That was all he needed, anyway.</p><p>"Sorry," Sanji apologized. He seemed upset that he had said something about mothers.</p><p>"Don't worry. You're fine. I just ... don't really wonder what my mother would've been like. It would be nice to meet her someday if she's still alive." Sanji agreed. That seemed to cheer him up and they continued to converse as they sat there.</p><p>Sanji ordered a piece of strawberry cake and Law ordered a piece of Dutch chocolate cake. His hour was almost up a few minutes after they finished off their cake. Sanji was making joked and being really friendly with Law. He found that pleasing since he wanted to get to know the group more.</p><p>After a bit, Law could see a man staring at him from outside the window. It made him feel self-conscious because of the way he was staring at him. "What's wrong, Law?" Sanji asked. He seemed to have realized that Law was uncomfortable about something.</p><p>"There's a man staring at me," he whispered. Without the man seeing, he pointed to him. Sanji followed where he was pointing at. A man with blonde hair, tan skin, open white shirt, pink capris, sunglasses, and a pink feathered coat stood outside the window a few feet away.</p><p>"What the hell is his deal?" Sanji grumbled under his breath. Law caught it.</p><p>"I don't know. But he's making me nervous." Corazon had always taught him to be careful around certain people. This was one of them. </p><p>"Your lunch's almost up, right?" Law nodded, "Let's head back to the hospital. Maybe he'll lose interest." He thought he heard jealousy and something else in Sanji's voice when he spoke.</p><p>"That sounds like a good idea. I need to go check on Straw Hat-ya anyway." They stood up and left. Carrot and Wanda waved at them as they left the cafe. It was sweet that they still considered him a friend of theirs.</p><p>The two passed by the man while on their way to the hospital. The guy was still staring at him. "That guy's really getting on my Goddamn nerves," Sanji growled lowly. Law didn't understand why he was getting so worked up since it wasn't him that he was following.</p><p>"Don't pay attention to him. He might just go away if he gets bored," Law tried to reassure him. He hoped that his thoughts were right.</p><p>The sound of someone following them got closer and closer. It made him almost freak out and start running. He was terrified as to why the guy would be following him. Law couldn't figure out any reason he would be following him other than he knew what he was. </p><p>Arriving at the hospital, Law sighed in relief, thinking he had gotten away from the man. Just before he could step even a foot over the threshold between the outside world and the hospital, he was grabbed by his arm. Turning to see who had done so, Law paled at seeing that it was the same man that had been following them.</p><p>"Is your name Trafalgar Law?" the man asked in a deep voice. Law was even more terrified of this man because he knew his name.</p><p>"Y-Yes. Who wants to know?" the guy never let his arm go.</p><p>It felt like he was being scrutinized by him. "You're Trafalgar Law?" He nodded, not understanding what his problem was. "Are you sure that your name is Trafalgar Law?"</p><p>Getting a little aggravated by being asked the same question over and over, Law started to glare at him. "I wouldn't lie about my name. I have no reason to do so. Now, who're you? Why do you want to know if I'm Trafalgar Law?"</p><p>The man never let his arm go. "What the fuck did Corazon do?" he muttered under his breath.</p><p>The mention of Corazon made him freeze. "H-How do you know C-Cora-san?" The man looked surprised at something he said.</p><p>The grip on his arm tightened to where it was almost hurting him. "Where's Corazon? Do you know where he is right now?"</p><p>Getting even more freaked out, Law yanked at his arm. "A-At work. I... I don't really know." After a few yanks, he got his arm back. Law began to rub it from the pain the other had been giving him.</p><p>"Do you remember me?"</p><p>"No. I think I would remember such as you. You're very hard to miss." Truthfully, he couldn't remember someone like him. There was nothing in his memories. After a minute, he found something on him. It shocked him and almost made him drop to the ground. <em>H-He never... He never told me anything about him.</em></p><p>
  <em>Donquixote Doflamingo. Age: 41. Height: 305 cm. Blood Type: X. Birthday: October 23rd. Epithet: Heavenly Yaksha/ Heavenly Demon. Occupation: Captain of the Donquixote Pirate Gang, Underworld Broker, Owner of Toy Company. Son of Donquixote Homing. Mother's name is unknown. Older Brother of Donquixote Rosinante. Incredibly arrogant, prideful, and carefree. Has a habit of exaggerating posing when giving declarations, fears few people, dislikes it when people take rumors and speak them as facts, lives by "might is right", likes to toy around with people around him, has an extremely bloodthirsty mentality, and has an extremely strong sense of loyalty, duty, camaraderie and compassion for his subordinates that have been with him for a while. Very dangerous.</em>
</p><p>"What do you want from me?" Law asked. Sanji stood right behind him. It sort of made him feel better.</p><p>"I want to know what Corazon did to you," Doflamingo answered. He sounded pissed off and shocked at the same time. Law couldn't figure out why.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Before the other could open his mouth to respond to him, someone came rushing over and stood in front of him. "What the fuck're you doing here?" Corazon's voice shocked him as he stared up at his creator. He couldn't see his face because his back was to him, but his voice sounded beyond pissed.</p><p>Doflamingo looked ready to attack him. "What's the meaning of this? What've you done?"</p><p>"This doesn't concern you, Law," he said to him. He turned to Law and Sanji. His face was void of emotion. "Are you a friend of his?"</p><p>"Yes," Sanji answered.</p><p>"Good. Take him inside. None of this concerns you nor him." Sanji grabbed onto Law's arm and began to lead him away from the other two.</p><p>"Corazon, what did you do to him?" he heard Doflamingo repeat to him.</p><p>"Nothing. I haven't done anything."</p><p>"Bullshit. He died. What did you do?" That was the last thing he heard before he was pulled into the hospital. His eyes were wide because of the last thing he heard Doflamingo say to Corazon.</p><p>"What does he mean by that?" Sanji asked. Even he looked surprised and a little confused about what had just transpired outside. Law just shrugged before walking to Luffy's room. Sanji followed him in silence. That allowed him to ponder about what Doflamingo had meant. <em>I died? How is that even possible? Maybe Cora-san can answer that for me later.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think about it. Hope you all are having a great day. Love you all deeply. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "Death never takes a wise man by surprise; he is always ready to go." - Jean de la Fontaine</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Quote - "I would rather die a meaningful death than to live a meaningless life." - Corazon Aquino</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Quote - "Take the broken pieces of your life, bake a master cake out of it. Don't stand still like a lake; keep flowing like a stream!" Israelmore Ayivor</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Quote - "Where there is cake, there is hope. And there is always cake." - Dean Koontz</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Truth About Himself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Truth About Himself</strong>
</p><p>Knocking on this front door alerted him that someone was there. Picking up a clean towel, he wiped his hands off on it before going to the door. Opening it, he wasn't surprised to find Corazon standing there. "Hey. Can I come in?" he asked.</p><p>"Sure. I'm in the middle of preparing dinner. You can stay to have some if you want." He walked back into the kitchen. The other followed after him. "We'll check on my body after dinner."</p><p>"That's fine with me." Corazon sat at the kitchen table. There was a long silence between them for a while before the older man decided to speak up. "Law..."</p><p>"Cora-san, what was he talking about?" He knew that the man knew who he was talking about. Doflamingo was a new person that he didn't know much about. Even looking at Corazon's file, he found that the man didn't have that he had a brother. When he saw Doflamingo's, he was informed that they were related. Not just related, brothers.</p><p>"About that..."</p><p>Law could hear the nervousness in his voice. "You said you would never lie to me, right? You're not going to start now, are you?"</p><p>"No. I'm not going to lie to you. It's just..." Law looked away from his pot to see the man with his head down. He looked so depressed and defeated. "I'll tell you after I do my check-up, alright?"</p><p>He thought it over for a moment. "Fine. I'll allow it. But," he turned to the man, "you will tell me the whole thing. I want to know the truth. You've lied to me. Or, at least, you've kept stuff from me." Corazon turned his head away from him. "Why have you done that?"</p><p>To be honest, he couldn't figure out a reason why his creator would keep stuff from him. The guy told him everything. At least, that's what he always thought. Not to mention, Corazon wouldn't tell him about his reason for doing certain things when he was around. It was almost like he was hesitating to do something every time he was in the area.</p><p>"It's to... protect you..." Law stopped cooking to look back at his creator. The man looked ready to melt into the floor. He had seen him like that before. It was a sad sight to see him so upset over what they were talking about.</p><p>Choosing not to bother with it further, Law finished cooking and set the table up. Sitting down, he began to eat with his best friend. Both were silent during the meal. Law knew that it was because of what was said between them before. It upset both of them.</p><p>After dinner, Law stripped before sitting on a stool. This was how they started every check-up. Corazon began his work. It was always a strange time during this. One reason is that Law felt as if Corazon was hesitating to do something.</p><p>When his back was opened up, Law shivered at the feeling of the cold air on his wires. The wires were like nerves in a normal human body. Even though they were just wires, he could still feel the cold air on them. It was something that he liked.</p><p>As soon as Corazon touched a certain button on his back, all feeling went out. He knew that it was because the man didn't want to accidentally hurt him while working on him. It was a kind gesture and made him feel loved by him.</p><p>"Well, you look fine back here," Corazon announced after about thirty minutes of messing with his back. "Now, I need to look at the front."</p><p>Nodding, Law moved to face him. As soon as he saw Corazon's face, he knew that the man was on the verge of tears. "Cora-san, what's wrong?" Law asked. He was utterly confused about his reaction. His creator turned his head from him. "Cora-san?" He reached out only for him to back away from him. Now, he was worried and confused. "C-Cora-san?" Law was, now, on the verge of tears as well. He didn't understand what the other's problem was. It was as if he didn't want to look nor touch him.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry," he said before reaching out a hand. It cupped his cheek before Corazon got down in front of him. "It's... It's nothing." Law knew he was lying. It was to keep him from worrying. "I'll... I'll tell you later."</p><p>With those words, he continued his check-up. Law sat there, staring at him as he continued on. To be honest, he didn't know how to actually feel about what he had just happened. He was upset, sad, and very confused. Corazon had never done that to him before. It was as if he was regretting something he had done.</p><p>When his check-up was done and Corazon gave him the all-clear, Law got dressed and sat down on the couch in the living room. Said man came to sit next to him. They sat in silence for a while. Not even the TV was cut on. Law didn't want to ruin it by saying something. He was waiting for the other to say something first.</p><p>"Law, I want you to know that I love you," Corazon started.</p><p>"I already know that," Law replied.</p><p>"I know. It's just... you might not love me after what I have to tell you." That made Law look over to him.</p><p>"What do you mean? Am I not going to like the truth?" Corazon shook his head. "I'll try to keep an open mind then."</p><p>Corazon took a deep breath before explaining. "What Doflamingo said was true." Law raised an eyebrow. "You died about eight years ago." He gasped as his eyes widened. <em>Wh-What?!</em></p><p>"You were eighteen when you died. I was in charge of you after your parents died in a fire with your little sister. You were ten when that happened." Law couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You were human before now. You were sick with something that nobody could cure." The man looked like he was reminiscing so Law didn't bother him. "You and I were the best of friends and..." Law waited for him to continue. "Lovers. We were lovers." That made him freeze up. He only saw him as a fatherly figure. Law never would've guessed that they were lovers. "You made me promise you something. Something that I broke almost immediately after you died."</p><p>"Wh-What did you promise me?" Law was really wanted to hear what promise he broke.</p><p>"Before you died, you made me promise not to bring you back." Corazon hung his head in what seemed to be shame. "I... I broke that promise." Shocked and speechless, Law just sat there and blinked. "I brought you back because it hurt me too much to see you die. You were so young with so much ahead of you." A smile came to his face. "You wanted to be a doctor. And, you are. You're a doctor and a surgeon."</p><p>"Cora-san, how did you bring me back?"</p><p>He went to looking down to the side. "When... When Doffy and I had the funeral for you, you were buried in the ground. It only took me two days before going out there and dig up your body."</p><p>"You what?"</p><p>"I dug you back up and took your heart." Law couldn't believe it.</p><p>"So... my heart..." he fingered the spot where his heart was.</p><p>"Is your original one. That's why I'm so gentle and careful when handling it. I don't want to damage it." Corazon looked at him with tears in his eyes. They were almost spilling over. "I couldn't help it. When I got your heart, I brought it home before plugging it into the place it was in before. I had been working on something with a friend of mine. He's the only other person that knew about what I had planned."</p><p>"You... You brought me back into the computer?"</p><p>"Yes. When you woke up, I thought all of your memories would be there but..."</p><p>"They weren't," Law finished for him.</p><p>"No. They weren't. You didn't even recognize who I was. I had to start all over from scratch with you." Law watched the tears fall. "I broke my heart every time I entered the room. Mostly because I knew you would never be the same again."</p><p>Law didn't know what to say. "So, that's why you act so protective when people try to get to know me?"</p><p>"Uh-huh. It makes me think that they'll hate you for not being human." He sighed as he wiped away the tears. "It shocked me the most when you created your own body. I've never shown you any pictures of what you looked like before. You made your body almost identical to before. The exception is that you made yourself look eight years older than when you died." More tears came out and Corazon wiped them away.</p><p>Hearing all of this, Law didn't know how to react. Yes, he was surprised to hear the truth. But he was also upset to hear that all of this was kept from him for about eight years. Maybe he shouldn't be upset but Corazon had promised not to lie to him the first time they spoke to each other. Corazon had been lying to him for eight years. Mainly about who he was.</p><p>"Law, are you okay?" His voice snapped Law out of his thoughts. </p><p>"You lied to me," were the first words he got out. That wasn't what he really wanted to say, but it was the first thing that came out.</p><p>"I know. I'm really, really sorry about it. I should've told you the first time."</p><p>"You've lied to me for eight years." Corazon didn't say anything to him and just let him speak. "You broke a promise that you made with me before my death eight years ago. After you broke that promise, you lied to me. About who I am and what really happened." </p><p>Law stood from the couch. Without really knowing where he was going, he began to walk. "Law, where're you going?" Not answering him, he just continued to walk through his house. He walked up the stairs to his room before shutting his door.</p><p>Sitting on the bed, Law tried to process what he was told and what that meant. The man he trusted the most in the world had lied to him for eight years. EIGHT YEARS. That was how long he had been living without knowing why he had a real heart, why Corazon was wary of him to interact with people, why he warned him about strangle-looking people, and everything else. It was because he didn't want him to know the truth. Or, let people know what he did. Both were probably correct.</p><p>A knock sounded on his door. "Law? Can I come in?"</p><p>"Are you going to lie to me some more?" <em>What the hell? I didn't mean to say that. </em></p><p>"No. I'm not going to lie to you. I just want to make sure you're okay."</p><p>"Fine." The door opened and Corazon walked in. He looked very guilty for what he had kept from him for so long. "Which was it for? Not wanting me to know the truth? Or, not wanting people to know that you were able to bring me back?"</p><p>"A little of the second one but something else, too."</p><p>"Then, tell me." </p><p>"I didn't want others to know because they would've told me that I had no business in bringing you back. The other reason is that I didn't want to believe that you had actually left me. I couldn't live with you not being here."</p><p>Nodding, Law laid on his bed. He was still trying to rake his mind for things that should've given it away. That was just how he was. Law was a person that needed proof before trusting what others say. To be honest, he trusted Corazon so much. Even after being lied to since he could remember.</p><p>"If you want, I can leave until you're able to mull over what I told you," he offered. Law agreed that it was a better option. "Alright. Call me if you have more questions."</p><p>"Wait." Corazon stopped in the doorway to his room. "Do you remember a kid with a straw hat?"</p><p>He watched the man's eyes widened with recognition. "Yesh. I remember him clearly. He would always come around when you were sick. It got frustrating when he threw rocks at your window." He shrugged. "I always thought he would break the window if he kept throwing them. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Because, he's my patient." Silence filled the room after his answer.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Corazon sounded shocked and overall terrified that he had him as a patient eight years after they last met. Law wasn't as shocked as the other was. It was strange but he didn't know what to do. <em>Why is he so shocked? Is there something behind that?</em></p><p><b>I really hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Have a</b> <strong>fantastic day. I love you all so very, very much. Y'all make me smile every time I read your comments. Tatty-bye!</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "The monotony and solitude of a quiet life stimulates the creative mind." - Albert Einstein</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "The uncreative mind can spot wrong answers, but it takes a very creative mind to spot wrong questions." - Antony Jay</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "Hard truths can be dealt with, triumphed over, but lies will destroy your soul." - Patricia Briggs</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Quote - "Lying to ourselves is more deeply ingrained than lying to others." - Fyodor Dostoyevsky</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Re-Stitching and Some Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Re-Stitching and Some Information</strong>
</p><p>What Corazon had said shocked Law to his very core still a few days after telling him. <em>I was once human. Now, I'm a machine. Why didn't he tell me this all before? Why wait until someone who knew me before pointed me out to tell me all of it? </em>Sitting at his desk in his office with his head laying on it, Law remembered how Corazon reacted to knowing that Luffy was now his patient. He hadn't expected him to react that way.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"WHAT?!" the man screamed loudly in shock. Law had to cover his ears because it felt as if he would lose his hearing if he didn't from how loud the other's voice was. "That kid's your patient?!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Yeah. What's the big deal? As far as I know, he doesn't think I'm the same person," Law said as he continued to sit on the bed. Corazon seemed to be frozen in place in his bedroom doorway. He guessed that something was up about Luffy if the guy was acting this way about him being his patient.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Law, if that kid realizes who you are, it could give me and you a whole lot of trouble and problems." Corazon dropped to sit on the floor. "This was what I was afraid of."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"It'll be fine. I promise that he won't find out," Law tried to reassure him. Corazon didn't look convinced.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"If he finds out who you are, more than just that man could find out and come looking for you. It could mean that you can't live your life how you want to anymore," Corazon said in a deathly serious voice. Law felt a shiver of fear run through his body.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I'll... I'll keep it from him. I'll make sure nobody realizes or find out who I really am or what happened to me. Don't worry too much." Law stood up. Corazon did the same. He walked up to him and started pushing him out of the room. "Now, I'm going to bed. You can leave and lock the door after yourself. You still have a key, right?" Corazon nodded as he got him out of his bedroom. "Alright. Goodnight and have a safe trip home. Love you."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Before the man could say anything else to him, Law shut the door behind himself before going to bed. He had enough for one day. That was too much for him to have a process for that time.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>...</p><p>Sighing, Law lifted his head from his desk. Corazon gave him a reason to question everything he was about. Of course, he believed him, but that made him think of all the things he found odd before. One was that he could get along with people easily. Another was that he had human emotions. Law had thought that it was because he had a human heart. Now, he knew that it was because he was once human. His personality just went into the machine he was attached to.</p><p>But there was one emotion he had difficulties with. Love. Of course, he loved Corazon, but it was only as in a father/son relationship now. But the man had said that they were lovers before. As in, boyfriends. That was something he didn't understand. With him having human emotions, that was one that confused him a lot. He had never felt that emotion before. At least, not as a cyborg/robot.</p><p>Suddenly, a nurse burst into the room. She looked terrified and distraught at the same time. "What's going on?" Law was, immediately, standing up at the way she had entered the room. "What happened?"</p><p>"L-Luffy's chest... We... We think it's reopening!" she yelled, hysterically, at him. Law could tell how freaked out and distressed she was. His concern for the healing man was growing rapidly.</p><p>As he rushed out of the room, he questioned the nurse as she matched his pace. "What happened? What's he doing right now?" Law knew that if his wound opened up completely, there was a big possibility that he would die from it.</p><p>"You gave Luffy permission to walk around so he wouldn't get tired of sitting in bed all day." Law nodded. "Well, he went to the waiting room. In the waiting room, a man came in looking for you."</p><p>"What does he look like?" Now, he knew where to go so he steered himself in the direction of the waiting room from going to Luffy's room.</p><p>"He's really tall, has a weird sense of style, and has a pink feather coat draped over his shoulders," she informed him. Law's eyes widened. <em>That's the man from a few days ago! What's he doing here again?!</em></p><p>"What happened between them?"</p><p>"Well, they didn't seem to like each other from the very start. When Luffy found out he was looking for you, they started arguing. Then I came to find out. I could hear the others shouting for them to stop."</p><p>"What did he do to start damaging his body again?"</p><p>The nurse was quiet for a moment as they rushed to the waiting room. "You'll... You'll see," was her only answer to his question. Law was very worried about what was happening in the waiting room.</p><p>Getting there, Law was shocking and horrified at what he saw. Blood was almost everywhere. It was on the walls, the floor, the seats, and on the check-in desk. What terrified him even more was the dark red spot on the bandages on Luffy's chest.</p><p>The man from before was standing there, blood dripping from his fist. Both men were huffing from the effort of what they did. Law guessed that they had been fighting each other. There were some marks on the other man as well. There was even blood dripping down Luffy's chin from his nose and mouth. "Stay away from him!" Luffy screamed before he coughed up blood.</p><p>"Straw Hat-ya!" Law shouted as Luffy collapsed to his knees. Before he could fall onto the floor, he caught him. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked and reprimanded him. "I told you many times before that you couldn't and can't do stuff like this right now." Luffy grabbed onto the dark blue sleeve of his shirt. It was as if he was using it as a lifeline at that point.</p><p>"Law?" The voice of the man pissed him off greatly. He turned to glare at the guy as he continued to hold onto Luffy.</p><p>"Get out of here! I ought to have you arrested! If he died from the wound on his chest opening back up, I'll charge you with the murder of him!" he hollered at him. Blood splattered onto his chest where Luffy's head was when Luffy coughed again. "Help me get him to the operating room! I need to check his wound!"</p><p>Another nurse came barreling into the room with a bed to put Luffy on. Law made sure he got on without any problems or damaging him more. Luffy was grabbing onto his chest but his other hand was still attached to Law's shirt. "Law..."</p><p>Getting even more pissed at hearing the man's voice again, Law turned to him, Luffy still holding onto him. "You need to leave. Right now. Get out of here. I don't give a damn what you came here for nor what you want with me. You harmed a patient that could potentially die. Get out."</p><p>Not bothering to listen to him anymore or even pay attention to him, Law turned away and, practically, sprinting to the operating room. Luffy was watching him. "I'm going to give you some anesthesia. It'll help with the pain and let me work more freely with this." Slowly, the younger man nodded and released his shirt from his grip.</p><p>After a minute, he washed his hands, put some gloves on, and got a needle to get the medicine. When the needle was filled enough with the liquid, Law stuck it into Luffy's arm. The man was still holding his bleeding, damaged chest as his eyes fluttered closed. Law was still worried about the damage that was probably caused by the man from before and maybe Luffy himself as well.</p><p>When Luffy was completely out of it, Law undid the bandages. His fears were confirmed. Many of the stitches that were holding the wound closed were ripped open. Blood was flowing out of the ones that were torn. It was horrendous.</p><p>Law sighed as he began to clean and re-stitch the wound. It was a miracle that not all of them were torn open nor had he died. As he worked he tried to figure out what the man had been there for. <em>He wanted to see me. But why did he start a fight with Straw Hat-ya? Who was the one that started it? Did the man start it? Or was it actually Straw Hat-ya that started it? I need to know.</em></p><p>While he cleaned and fixed the young man back up, Law felt doleful about the appearance of Luffy at the moment. There had been blood on his face, his arms, his hands, his legs, and especially on his chest. It even ran from his chest down his stomach to the top of his pants. He made sure to clean the rest of him of blood so that it wouldn't worry nor scare anyone else.</p><p>As soon as he was done with his work on him, Law got Luffy back into his room and on the bed. His concern grew even more because Luffy looked almost identical to how he had the first day he arrived at the hospital. The only good and different thing was that he wasn't on the life-support machine he had him on before.</p><p>Sitting down in the chair next to the bed, Law sighed. He had worked on the man and got him back to a stable condition. He was glad that Luffy hadn't died on him. He guessed that he didn't die because not all of the stitches were opened and he got to him as quickly as he had.</p><p>After a while, someone entered the room. Law snapped his head up to see who it was. The tension in his body disappeared when he saw that it was only Robin that came in. She looked surprised to see him there.</p><p>"Torao-kun," she greeted after shutting the door behind herself. "You look exhausted. Did something happen today?"</p><p>"I had to re-stitch Straw Hat-ya's chest," he admitted with sadness. Robin's surprised look quickly turned to horror. "Don't worry, though. He's stable now and his life isn't in danger anymore." He sighed again. "A man and he got into a fight. I stopped them before talking him back to surgery."</p><p>"Do you know the man that attacked him?" Robin asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to Luffy's chest. Law found out that she was like a mother to the rest of the group. It was relaxing to talk to her because she was so understanding and calm about most things.</p><p>"No. Even though the man wanted to talk to me, I have no idea who the hell he was nor what he wanted. I sent him away because he could've caused Straw Hat-ya his life." Robin nodded as she placed a hand in Luffy's hair. He, unconsciously, leaned into her touch.</p><p>"You're a great doctor. I'm very happy that you decided to help our Captian." Law nodded. He had talked with all of them about their gang. They were reluctant to talk about it at first but quickly warmed up to him and explained what they did as a gang.</p><p>"You're welcome." Law looked over at the young man. He was calm and looked to be having pleasant dreams. That was good.</p><p>"You know, Sanji and Luffy both like you, right?"</p><p>Robin's comment made him look away from Luffy to her. "What?" <em>What did she just say to me? </em>Law didn't think he heard her the first time.</p><p>The woman turned to him with a smile while she continued to play with Luffy's hair. "Sanji's been coming here more often, hasn't he?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"He normally doesn't do that. I know him. Our friend doesn't go to visit just anyone." Law gave her a confused look. "And he's not here to visit Luffy all the time, is he?" That made him realize what she was getting at. "See? He's taken an interest in you."</p><p>"Okay. What about him?" Law pointed at Luffy as he spoke.</p><p>"When I come to visit Luffy, he talks about you. He swears to me that he's met you before but can't place exactly where." She gave him a strange, knowing look. It made him uncomfortable. "How old are you, Torao-kun?"</p><p>"I'm twenty-six. Why?"</p><p>"About eight years ago, I was visiting a town that's a good bit away from this town." Law felt uneasy about what she was getting at. "In that town, they were having a funeral service. I decided to attend the service even though I had no idea who the funeral was for. It was, also, and open funeral. Anyone could go."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I saw a picture of a young man that looks a lot like you. He was just younger," she continued. Law knew that she was getting very close to telling him her opinion. "Well, I found his name as well." That made him tense up again. "His name was Trafalgar Law." Law looked away from her after she stated that. "That was you, wasn't it?"</p><p>"How could it have been? I'm alive and well. How could I have died that day if I'm alive now?" Law was trying to get her suspicion off of him and leave him alone about it. "It could've been a man that shares my name and looks similar to me."</p><p>"You could be right, but I still have my suspicions and theories." Law nodded, accepting it. "Luffy has also told us about the man he met about a year before the funeral." That shocked him."Luffy was around ten at the time but got to know him." </p><p>"I know. He told me about him."</p><p>"I do believe that his feelings are genuine and that he can't let them go for that young man." Her gaze went between them before setting on Law again. "If you really are the man that Luffy met before, please, try to get along with him and let him know."</p><p>The woman removed her hand from Luffy's hair before standing up. "Are you leaving now?"</p><p>"Yes. I have a site to check on. I know that Sanji's coming to visit. Whether with you or with him wasn't said." Law nodded, understanding what she was talking about. "But Nami should be coming any minute now. Zoro will be here before dark."</p><p>"Alright. Have a safe trip." She went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Please, consider what I've told you. Even if you aren't the same man, try to figure out why he's taken an interest in you." Law nodded as she left the room. He had a few thoughts on his mind. It wasn't normal for him to feel so confused and distraught.</p><p>
  <em>That woman was unnervingly and worryingly spot on. But I had to lie to her, anyway. What if I tell her that I did die? How will she react to that? How will anyone react to the fact that Cora-san was the one that brought me back to life about two days after my funeral? Will anyone accept that? Would anyone believe it? What will that man say if he knew the truth? Would he tell the world?</em>
</p><p>The sound of the door opening got him to look up. Nami was walking in. "Good to see you, Law," she said with a smile. He smiled back as she came to stand next to Luffy. "Robin just told me what happened to him. I'm sorry about the trouble he caused you."</p><p>"No. It was that man's fault. He was the one that probably started it." Nami nodded as he got up. "You can sit down." The woman thanked him before taking the offered seat.</p><p>After a few minutes of them talking about Luffy and a few other things like school and her life at the house with the others, a knock sounded on the door. Law called to the person. A nurse came into the room. She was grinning and looked as if she knew something he didn't.</p><p>"That young man is here to see you again," she said.</p><p>Nami laughed as Law sighed. "It seems that Sanji really likes to spend time with you."</p><p>"Yeah." He stood up before ruffling Luffy's hair. "I'll be here to check on him in a bit." Nami agreed. Law didn't tell her what Robin said about her Captain and their other friend. It was something he didn't want to talk about with anyone until he knew for certain that her words were true.</p><p>Walking out of the room, Law started for the waiting room. His thoughts were on what Sanji would've wanted. <em>What's he here for today? Does he want to talk or is it about something else? Is there something he wants to see me about?</em></p><p>
  <strong>Sorry for not updating for a while. Hope you all can forgive me for it. How did I do on this chapter? Do you all like it? Please, let me know your opinions. Have a wonderful, glorious day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. 50% of apartments in Los Angeles don't come with a fridge. This is legal, as fridges are considered an "amenity", and therefore landlords are not required to provide one.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Norway has a 25-year statute of limitations on murder. This means if the murder happened more than 25 years ago, they cannot be charged.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Several of the facts on Snapple caps have been found to be outdated, incorrect, or exaggerated.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. Both of the drummers from Queen and Duran Duran had the same name - Roger Taylor.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.S. - I don't think Americal has a statute of limitations on murder. At least, not that I know of. You can be arrested and charged with a murder that happened 30 years or more ago. Just saying.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Warning and Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Warning and Accident</strong>
</p><p>When he arrived at the waiting room, Sanji looked worried as he, quickly, made his way over to him. "Law, are you okay?" Law was shocked at how he was acting. It was as if something happened that he didn't want to acknowledge.</p><p>"Yeah? What's going on? What happened? Is everything alright?" He was completely confused about why he was acting like that.</p><p>Sanji grabbed his arm before guiding him to his office. It was odd that the man was acting that way. <em>Did something happen? Is everything okay? Should I be worried about something? Should I call Cora-san?</em></p><p>Getting to his office, Sanji looked out the door back the way they came. "Black Leg-ya, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?" Sanji brought his head into the room before shutting the door. He, then, turned to face him. The guy still looked concerned and bothered.</p><p>"Law, I think you're in danger," he answered him.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Law asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>"You remember that I work at the Baratie, right?" Law nodded. "Well, some people came in and I overheard them talking about kidnapping you. They, specifically, said your name. It made me worried. After they left, I asked Zeff if I could come check on you."</p><p>"What did these people look like?" Law wanted to know if he knew them or not.</p><p>"One of them was a woman. She wore a short maid dress with matching heels. She had long hair with a headband. The other was a guy. He was really big and had spiky hair. His front teeth were larger than the rest." Law didn't know these people at all from their descriptions.</p><p>"Can you tell me anything else they were talking about?" </p><p>"They kept mentioning someone called 'Joker'. Do you know anyone by that name?"</p><p>Law looked through his files for that specific name. Corazon had updated his files when he did his check-up on him. "You're sure they said 'Joker', right?" He wanted to make sure that he heard them right.</p><p>"Yeah. They kept saying that 'Joker' wanted to talk to you. But he didn't want 'Corazon' to interfere." Law's eyes widened. <em>They know Corazon.</em></p><p>Coming to stop on a particular file that had the name. Law gasped. It was Doflamingo. The guy they were talking about was the man from before. "No," he whispered. <em>What the hell could he want from me?</em></p><p>"What's wrong? Do you know the name?"</p><p>"It's the guy from before. The one that followed us back to the hospital."</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"My friend from that day told me about him." Law was nervous now. I need to call Cora-san. He needs to know what's going on. <em>That man's trying to figure out what I am, isn't he? Cora-san, what the hell did you tell him when you confronted him last time? </em></p><p>"Are you going to be alright?"</p><p>"I... I don't know. I... I need to make a phone call. Can you step out for a moment?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm going to go see Luffy. I'll stick around just in case those people come around."</p><p>"Thanks." With that, the other walked out and shut the door after himself. Law, immediately, whipped out his phone as soon as the door was shut. He dialled the number before waiting for it to be answered. As soon as it was picked up, he spoke. Didn't even wait for the other to say anything first. "Cora-san, we have a big problem."</p><p>"What's going on?" The man sounded concerned. "Law, is something wrong?'</p><p>"What the fuck did you tell that guy last time?"</p><p>"Why? What's going on?"</p><p>"Black Leg-ya said that he overheard some people talking at the restaurant he works at. They mentioned kidnapping me and the name 'Joker'." There was a gasp on the other end. "It was the guy. Doflamingo. When you checked up on me, you updated files, didn't you?"</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"That name was added to his file. He even gave me a description of the two. It was a girl in a maid dress and a big guy."</p><p>"Shit. That's Baby 5 and Buffalo."</p><p>"Who the hell are they?"</p><p>"They're part of Doflamingo's gang. They do anything he asks them to. Especially the girl. She can't help but do whatever anyone asks her to." The man muttered something under his breath that Law couldn't hear. "Law, you need to stick around people you know. Don't let them get close to you. If they try to kidnap you, stay where there are people. They'll try to get you alone."</p><p>"Alright. What're you going to do?"</p><p>"I'm going to have a talk with Doflamingo. Again. What he's doing is against the law. I won't stand for it. Stay at the hospital for as long as you can. Don't go home alone. Or at all. Stay there until I call you back. It should be fixed by that time." Law knew he was going to do something about his problem.</p><p>"Got it. Please, I'm really worried about what's going on."</p><p>"I know. Stay safe and away from them. They'll try to lure you away from the sight of people. Don't let them."</p><p>"I won't. Please, stay safe as well. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you. I don't care about what you lied to me about anymore. You're all I have." He was being truthful. Corazon was all he knew. The man helped him learn and understand when he got his own body.</p><p>"I know. I promise, nothing's going to happen. I'll just talk to him. You're the one that needs to stay safe." After they said their goodbyes, they hung up. Law ran a hand through his hair before he opened his door.</p><p>Sticking his head out, he looked in both directions. He walked out before making his way to Luffy's room. On his way there, he spotted two people in the waiting room that matched the description that Sanji gave him perfectly.</p><p>A nurse spotted him as he passed by. She made her way over to him. "Dr. Trafalgar, there are two people here that are looking for you," she said as she walked with him.</p><p>"I know who you're talking about. Tell them I'm not here right now," he answered. She gave him a confused expression. "I need to check on Straw Hat-ya. I'll be up there with him for a while. Tell them to come back another day."</p><p>"Alright. Please, don't work yourself too hard." Law thanked her for her concern before rushing off to Luffy's room.</p><p>As soon as he got there, he opened the door before closing it behind himself. When he turned around, Luffy was awake and talking to Nami. Sanji was standing to the side. "Torao, what's going on?" the younger man asked as he turned away from Nami.</p><p>Even the young woman looked confused. "I came to check on you." His voice wavered a bit as he spoke. He looked over at Sanji, giving him a small nod. The man, visibly, tensed up as he smoked his cigarette. Law didn't mind him smoking. If it kept him calm, he would allow it. Also, it didn't seem to bother the other two.</p><p>"Law, what's going on?" Nami looked between them. "Sanji-kun, do you know? What happened?"</p><p>"Some people want to kidnap Law," the man replied as he blew out some smoke. "I guess they're here."</p><p>"Yes. They're in the waiting room." He sighed as he walked to sit next to Nami in another chair. "I'm very worried about what they want. I called a friend to see if he could do something about it." Law let out a shaky breath. He was terrified about going home. "I was told to either stay here or go home with someone. But he prefers me to stay here until he calls me back."</p><p>The three were quiet for a time. Nami looked worried while the other two looked beyond concerned. It was as if there was something more to their emotions and attitudes toward him. Law didn't mind it because he was used to people acting weird around him.</p><p>"I could go home with you," Sanji, finally, said after a bit.</p><p>Law's eyes widened. "N-No. That's alright. I'll just stay here. It's no problem." <em>Not to mention, he could, accidentally, find out what I really am. That'd be a problem if he did.</em></p><p>"Really. You shouldn't have to stay here until it's sorted out. I don't mind."He looked over at Nami. "Tell Zeff that I won't be going home tonight. He'll give you and the others some food for the night."</p><p>"Black Leg-ya, it's fine. I've spent the night at the hospital before. It's really no problem for me." <em>I really don't need him to. I can even get one of the others to go home with me. </em>"Plus, I can get one of my friends to go with me."</p><p>The three Straw Hats gave him unnerving looks. "Torao, why are you so nervous about Sanji going with you?" Luffy asked.</p><p>"I'm not nervous. I just... don't want to bother anyone else." He got up to go find one of the others. "I appreciate it, but you don't have to."</p><p>"Law, Sanji knows how to fight. If anyone of them tries to attack you or break in, he can fight them off," Nami tried to reason. She sighed. "Even though we've only met you recently, you're a really good friend of ours. Please, let us help you out. It's the least we can do for all you've done for us."</p><p>Knowing that she was being truthful, Law relented. "Fine. Black Leg-ya, come on. I need to get home." The man, happily, walked over to him.</p><p>"Maybe I can spend the night with you sometime, Torao," Luffy commented as he smiled at him. "I've only known you for a bit, but I like you. You're really nice and I like to be around you. I really do feel like I know you from somewhere, though." Law's nervousness grew at his honesty. "Be safe. I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>"G-Goodnight, Str-Straw Hat-ya. See you tomorrow," he said before leaving with Sanji right behind him.</p><p>"Law, is there a reason you don't want me to go with you?" the man asked as they walked down the hall.</p><p>"Not really. I just... don't get guests at my house that often if at all." Law kept walking. "It makes me a little uneasy."</p><p>"I understand. Sorry about it."</p><p>"It's fine. It's just... I don't like the situation I'm in right now." <em>I feel as if Cora-san might be in danger if he goes to talk to that man. I just have a feeling that something's going to happen. Cora-san, please, come back safely.</em></p><p>As they exited the hospital, he didn't see the two from before. It seemed that they were gone. The two men were quiet as Law guided him to his house. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it was tense. Law texted Corazon about what he was doing. The man told him that it was fine and to be extra careful around the man.</p><p>The walk to his apartment wasn't long and they arrived fairly quickly. When he got to the door, he unlocked it before opening it. As soon as it was open, he felt as if something wasn't right. Flipping on the light, his intuition was confirmed.</p><p>"What the hell happened here?" Sanji spoke as he walked in right behind him. "It looks like a tornado was in here."</p><p>The whole living room looked ransacked. It was as if someone was looking for something. The books from the shelf were strewn about the floor, drawers were opened and dumped out, and cushions on chairs and the couch were thrown around. "I don't know. I have no idea what's going on." Walking over to the couch, his eyes widened at what he saw. <em>Oh no. I can't let Black Leg-ya see that. I'm surprised they never took it with them.</em></p><p>Grabbing up the red and white stained cloth, he stuffed it into his pocket before going around the room. "I'll help you clean it up," the other offered.</p><p>"Thanks. That'd be great." Sanji smiled as they began to clean up. It was nice of him to help him out. He was glad to find that nothing was taken. It made him relieved that they didn't take anything. What they were trying to find was a mystery to him.</p><p>Once the living room was cleaned up, Law offered to make dinner. Sanji said he would instead. "I'll do it. You've done enough for my friend."</p><p>"But you're my guest. I should cook for you."</p><p>Sanji smiled but still insisted. Law gave up and allowed him to do so. They tried to soothe their nerves by talking about other things while Sanji cooked. Law was very anxious about him being in his house.</p><p><em>What if I slip up? What'll happen if he finds out what I really am? Will he hate me? What will he do? Will he tell the others? </em>His thoughts were making him even more paranoid about him being there. There were many things that could happen or go wrong to show what he actually was.</p><p>After he was done cooking, Law was surprised at seeing it. It looked great. "Where did you learn how to cook?" he asked as the other sat down with him.</p><p>"Zeff taught me all I know. He's a great guy if you can get past his attitude." He sighed as he picked up his utensils. Sanji created Kari kambing. Law guessed that it was a dish he was good at making. "He's my adopted father. I left home when I was young. After my mom died."</p><p>"I see." Law took a bite. The flavour made him almost moan. <em>This is fantastic. I've never had something so great before. </em>"When did you meet Straw Hat-ya and the others?"</p><p>"Two years ago. We met when Luffy found us. He took a liking to each of us after a while. We got used to it and decided to move in together. Luffy gest money from his dad and grandpa to help pay for things, Nami-san's sister sends her money along with her 'repossession' job, Usopp's friend from his hometown sends him money, Zoro works for loan sharks as a swordsman or enforcer for them, Brook does concerts and local gigs, Chopper works at the hospital with you, Robin-chan works on sites, and Franky makes and dismantles boats." Law nodded at the explanation. </p><p>"Why don't you and Zoro-ya get along?"</p><p>"Because we hardly see eye to eye on things. He's just annoying to be around and doesn't like to help most of the time."</p><p>"I see." Law finished his plate. "I find you and your friends interesting because I don't, normally, meet people from gangs."</p><p>"Well, we don't try to hurt people like most gangs out there. We're more about helping others. We're just called a gang by the Government because we do it as a group and sometimes give them problems."</p><p>"That's reasonable."</p><p>After their dinner, Law informed the guy that he only had one bed. "That's fine. Are you okay with sharing the bed? If not, I can sleep on the couch."</p><p><em>Not really. I'm kind of wary of sharing it with you. </em>"I don't mind. The bed's big enough for both of us. It shouldn't be a problem." Sanji smiled before he led him to the bedroom. The room looked untouched. "You can take the left side. I'll sleep on the right."</p><p>"Alright." The man got into the bed before covering up. Law did the same. "Goodnight, Law. Sorry about what's going on with you."</p><p>Law's face heated up as he covered up and turned the light out. "Goodnight too, Black Leg-ya. Don't worry about it. It's not your fault."</p><p>With that, the two laid there. It wasn't long before Law heard the man start to snore. After that, he followed the man into the land of dreams. He had a stressful day and wanted to forget them for a while.</p><p>...</p><p>Suddenly, Law was hit with the need to go to the bathroom. It was so intense that it woke him up. Groaning, he sat up before trying to get out of the bed. Something on his arm made him look down. Sanji's hand was grabbing it. </p><p>Pulling at it, he was able to, carefully, get it back. When that was done, he got up and made his way to the bathroom. He tried to be quiet because Sanji was still asleep. Law didn't want to wake the man up.</p><p>In the bathroom, he cut the light on before using it. That's when he noticed something. <em>Something doesn't feel right in my left arm. It feels... kind of loose. Did I mess with something when I pulled my arm free? </em>Furrowing his brows, Law didn't think that was a good thing.</p><p>When he finished, he flushed before washing his hands. That feeling made him uneasy as he walked back into the bedroom. It still felt off. In the middle of him walking back to the bed, the worst thing possible happened.</p><p>Law's eyes widened as it happened, not being able to do anything about it. The loud crash made him flinch as it happened. He knew it was going to wake the other man up. "What the...?" His fears were confirmed when he heard his voice. He watched as Sanji reached over and cut the lamp on his side on. "Law, is everything okay?"</p><p>When he turned to look at him, both were in shock. Law was terrified as he stood in the middle of his bedroom. Sanji looked as if he couldn't comprehend what he was looking at. It was quiet for a while. Neither one said anything as Law's left arm laid on the floor where it fell.</p><p>"Law? What's going on?" the other asked, finally, breaking the silence.</p><p><b>Sorry it took me so long to get back to this story. I do apologize for it. I</b> <strong>really hope you all like it. Please, let me know your opinion on it. Anyway, have a wonderful day and stay safe. Love you all very much. Tatty-bye!</strong></p><p>
  <strong>P.S. - I have a great idea for the next chapter of <em>I Need Help.</em> I might have it done sometime this coming week. I came up with it as I was going to sleep the other night. Just letting you all know.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. The Young America Township in Minnesota has a population of less than 1,000, but more than 20 zip codes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. The United States Department of Agriculture says the official definition of a sandwich is: "at least 35 percent cooked meat and no more than 50 percent bread".</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Nutella was invented during WWII, when an Italian pastry maker mixed hazelnuts into chocolate to extend his chocolate ration.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. The original name for Xbox was DirectXbox designed to show how Microsoft's Direct X graphics could improve the console market.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.S.S. - My definition of a sandwich is anything in between two slices of bread. To be honest, I like banana sandwiches. They're just mayo on both sides with a sliced up banana in between. It's really good, unless you don't like mayo. My mom uses peanut butter instead of mayo. Either way, it's pretty good. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. What He Truly Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What He Truly Is</strong>
</p><p>Law could only stare in horror and shock at the other after his question. He couldn't believe his luck. His arm had been loosened during the night and decided to come off. The good thing was that no wires, tubes, or anything else was sticking out</p><p>"Law, what's going on?" Sanji repeated his question. Law's mouth moved but no words were coming out. He, probably, looked just like a fish out of water from the way his lips were moving. The other seemed to be in shock as well. Probably because Law's arm was on the ground.</p><p>After a moment or so, he got out of his trance and snatched up his arm before trying to run from the room. Before he could get out the door, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Law looked back to find Sanji there. He hadn't even heard him get out of the bed nor heard him get to him.</p><p>"Where're you going?" he asked. Law looked down at his arm. He knew it was something the other man wanted to know, but Law wasn't ready to explain what he was yet. That was a problem for him. "What's going on? Please, tell me. Why are you trying to run?"</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Law tried to keep the tears from falling at knowing he had no other choice but to tell him. The tears had already gathered in his eyes, but he didn't want to shed them. "I... I don't like people to know this about me," he started. "I'm... I'm not completely human or human at all."</p><p>"What do you mean by that? Franky's not completely human. He's a cyborg. But I wasn't expecting this. At least, not about you."</p><p>Law looked down at his arm. He sighed. "Come on. I'll explain it while I put it back on." To be honest, Law was very surprised the other wasn't freaking out about it. It was new because he was always told not to tell others. He never really knew why because Corazon never really explained that. The guy told him about where he actually came from, but not why he couldn't tell others about him not being human anymore.</p><p>At the kitchen table, he laid his arm on it before going to grab some tools. "Do you need help with getting anything?" Sanji asked as he went to a drawer near the sink. He kept all of his tools that helped him fix himself in the kitchen. Law looked up.</p><p>"Yes, please. I need you to grab a few tools out of here. I can only grab a few since my other arm is missing right now." The other man nodded. Law told him which tools he needed to grab while he grabbed a few himself.</p><p>Once he got all of them. Sanji met him at the table. He laid the tools out before grabbing his arm. Law pressed a few spots on his arm. <em>It's good that I can still feel things with it. I don't think my arm's broken at all. Just detached. Nothing I can't fix.</em></p><p>Sanji sat across from him. To be honest, it was around two in the morning. Law checked. The guy seemed neutral if a bit in awe at what happened. He guessed that it was sort of normal to him. With Franky being a cyborg and all.</p><p>As he went to touch where the arm connected to the rest of him, Sanji chose to speak up. "So, what did you mean you aren't human at all?" That got Law to look over at him again.</p><p>"I'm completely made of mechanical parts. The only things in my body that are considered human are my heart and my blood. Albeit, my blood is white at first. After a bit, it turns red. That's only if I let it connect with the air for a few minutes." Law checked to see if it tore anything inside the rest of his arm.</p><p>"Okay." Sanji was quiet for a moment. "Were you trying to hide it from us?"</p><p>"Yes. My friend, Cora-san, said that I shouldn't let others know what I really am." Nothing seemed out of place in his arm so he guessed he could just put it back on. "I don't know why, but that's what he told me. He never explained to me why I shouldn't tell others."</p><p>"Maybe he thought it'd help you fit in more," Sanji offered.</p><p>"That could be it. I don't really know." He lifted his arm up before connecting it with the rest of his arm. "Can you come and twist my arm? I need to reconnect it."</p><p>The guy got up before coming around the table to him. He grabbed onto Law's arm before asking him something. "Are you sure I'm not going to hurt you by doing this? You're going to be okay, right?"</p><p>"No, it won't hurt me. And yes, I'll be just fine. I would do it myself, but I can't get a good grip on it right now I need you to twist it to the right while pushing it." Sanji did as he was told. Law grunted as it was pushed back into place. It didn't hurt, but it felt weird because it didn't normally happen.</p><p>Sanji backed off when Law said it was good. "So, how did that happen to your arm?"</p><p>"It seems that it got loose while we were sleeping. I don't blame either of us for it. Things like this happen at times. Don't worry about it." Law turned to look at his arm. He flexed it to check. Everything seemed to be in order. No warnings were happening, and everything looked good. As if it hadn't even fallen off. "Thanks."</p><p>"You're welcome." Sanji sat back down across from him. Law opened up his arm just in case something was wrong, and his body just wasn't telling him. It was a few minutes before the cook spoke again. "Is it okay if I tell the others about you?"</p><p>Before answering him, Law finished up his check on his arm. "As long as none of you say anything about it to other people, I don't see a problem. Bepo and the rest of my friends already know about me." He closed his arm before sighing. "Do you have work tomorrow?" Law inquired.</p><p>"No. How about you?" Law shook his head.</p><p>"I'm off for the next four days. I'm going to check on Straw Hat-ya during my four days of being off. It's just part of being his doctor." Law leaned back in his chair. He was tired and felt exhausted. His freaking out fit made him even more prostrated than he already was. "We can tell Straw Hat-ya and the others tomorrow."</p><p>"That sounds like a good idea." Sanji yawned.</p><p>"Yeah. Let's go back to bed." The other agreed and they got up. The two went back to the room and got into the bed. Law felt relieved that the guy didn't freak out on him. It made him feel much better to let them know what he really was and everything.</p><p>Slowly, sleep came to him. He guessed because he was thinking so much as to why it took him longer to go to sleep. But after a while, he was able to drift off into a peaceful slumber. No dreams or nightmares came to him. Just peaceful, restful sleep.</p><p>...</p><p>When Law woke up the next day, a delicious smell wafted into the room. He opened his eyes before getting out of the bed. Law was still a little confused as to why he was able to smell it. He looked over to find the other side of the bed empty.</p><p><em>Where'd Black Leg-ya go?</em> Law got up before going to his kitchen where the good smell was coming from. He wasn't too surprised to find Sanji cooking in the room. Law just, silently, sat down at the table, watching the guy cook for the time being. It wasn't every day he had someone in his kitchen like this. Or in his house at all.</p><p>After a few minutes or so, Sanji turned around. He yelped and almost dropped the plate he was holding. "Law, don't do that," he reprimanded him.</p><p>"Do what? What'd I do?" It confused him. All he'd been doing was sitting and watching him. Nothing else.</p><p>"You're so quiet when you move around. I didn't even hear you come in." Law chuckled. Sanji came to the table and placed the plate down. It was piled with waffles. "It's not funny, Law. You could've given me a heart attack. That's not good for me."</p><p>"That's not good for anyone. But I doubt anyone your age and good health could have one from a little fright," Law replied back. He watched the younger man go back to cooking more things. "What're you making? It smells great."</p><p>"I'm making breakfast. I thought it'd be nice if I did that for us. Since neither of us has work today, I thought I'd take my time in making breakfast today." </p><p>"I see. Thank you." Law thought about what the guy's friends had told him about him. The cook had a thing for him. He could still see it in the actions he did. Even after he found out what he really was.</p><p>Sanji nodded with a grunt as he continued with his work. Law just watched. He was fascinated at how he moved. It was almost as if he was unconsciously moving around. Just how Law fixed people up. He'd done it so many times that he acted on instinct. Law guessed that it was the same for the other.</p><p>"I have a question for you," Sanji said after a bit.</p><p>"What's your question? I'll answer it to the best of my abilities." Law was willing to talk about anything. The guy deserved answers after he lied to them about what he really was.</p><p>"Can you feel normal human emotions?"</p><p>That was a question easily answered. "Yes. I feel the same emotions as everyone else. I can get happy, feel regret, get sad when something bad happens, feel pain, sympathize with others, and every other emotion people feel. It's something that I've always been able to do." Law thought it was just a normal question about him. He didn't see it any differently.</p><p>"Can you feel love?"</p><p>For a moment, Law was confused about that question. <em>What kind of love is he referring to? I don't understand that question. I feel love towards Cora-san and my friends. Is that what he means?</em> "Yes. I love Cora-san."</p><p>"What kind of love do you feel toward him?" Sanji was asking personal questions that were making Law think a lot. He knew about the feelings of love. But he had only been faced with the love he had toward Corazon and his friends.</p><p>"I see him as a father. He was, afterall, the one who helps me out and takes care of me." He didn't know what else to say about it. Wasn't that a normal type of love? Didn't people feel that about certain people in their lives? Like their parents? Or siblings?</p><p>"So, you know family love," Sanji announced.</p><p>"I guess. I thought everyone feels that kind of love." Law was still confused about the conversation. He was pretty smart but not with emotions all that much. Those were difficult because he didn't interact with people all that much. Even as a doctor, Law was skittish of people because of what Corazon told him.</p><p>"Most people feel that. But there are other types of love." Law nodded. He knew that, just not what they felt like. "So, you haven't felt any other love?"</p><p>"I feel love towards my friends, I guess. Does that count?"</p><p>"That's friendship. That's one of the very common forms of it." Sanji finished cooking before placing more plates on the table. When that was done, he sat across from Law. "I think you'll find out about other kinds of love when you're ready."</p><p>Law thought it was strange. The man sounded... disappointed. It made him feel guilty. About what? He didn't know. Law just felt guilty about something. He didn't think Sanji would be able to help him understand what it could be and why.</p><p>"Black Leg-ya, why do you spend a lot of time with me? Even your friends are starting to notice and tell me that it isn't normal for you to do that." Law took a bite of his waffles. He had an idea why but wanted to hear his reasoning. "Or, not with a guy, at least."</p><p>The man froze up. Law guessed that he asked something that the other didn't want to answer. Then, Sanji responded to his question. "Because I find your company relaxing and fun. I don't care about what you really are. I enjoy talking to you and I like you for you. Not what you are."</p><p>That made Law feel a whole lot better. It wasn't something he expected from the other guy, but it was comforting. Sanji, normally, fawned over the female nurses and doctors at the hospital along with him. Now, he was saying that knowing Law's actual formation didn't bother him at all. That was a plus.</p><p>For some reason, Law felt giddy that the other wasn't bothered by what he was. He didn't understand that feeling but it made him proud of being a robot. <em>Cora-san, not everyone's going to despise me for being one. I always knew I could find people that don't care about it. I think I found a group outside of work that feels that way.</em></p><p>As soon as they were finished eating, Law's phone started going off. He raised an eyebrow before picking it up. The I.D. showed that it was Bepo. Something in his gut said that something was wrong.</p><p>Answering it, Law was nervous. "Bepo, what's going on? Is everything okay?" he asked. Law felt anxious about the phone call.</p><p>"Law, I know you're off today. But you need to come to the hospital. Now." Law saw Sanji give him a worrying look. He knew it was because he was giving one of his own.</p><p>"What's going on? Bepo, please, tell me. What happened?" That feeling he had before about Corazon was back. He was scared that something went wrong when he went to confront Doflamingo.</p><p>"Corazon is in the hospital. He has a few bullet wounds in his chest and one in each leg." Law almost dropped to his knees on the floor. His whole world was starting to collapse around him. "They said he's in stable condition and in a room. You should come check on him."</p><p>Law looked at Sanji. "I'll be right there." Bepo told him he'd be waiting for him. After that, they hung up.</p><p>"What's going on? Did something happen?"</p><p>"Cora-san's in the hospital. He's... He's been shot," Law explained as he got ready. He was trying to rush over to him. Just that information alone made him almost start crying. He could feel the tears in his eyes. "I... I've gotta... I've gotta go check on him. He's all I have."</p><p>Sanji was right with him. "I'll come too. When you're done checking on him, I'll meet you in Luffy's room. I won't tell them anything until you get there." Law nodded as they left the house together.</p><p>On the way there, Law couldn't help but think about what Corazon said before he hung up the day before. <em>Cora-san, you promised me nothing would happen. Why? Why did this happen? Who did it? Was it Doflamingo? What did you say to him? Cora-san, please, don't die on me. I'll be lost without you.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Hope you all like this chapter. Please, let me know your opinions. Have a wonderful day and I love you all. Tatty-bye! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. The smallest thing ever photographed is the shadow of an atom. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Despite Mercury being the closest planet to the Sun, Venus is the warmest planet. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. There are no visual differences between male and female herons. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. Cranes are built using cranes.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hospital Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hospital Time</strong>
</p><p>As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Bepo was waiting, patiently and with a troubled look on his face, for Law. He rushed over to him. "What room is he in? I need to see him," he blurted out, hurriedly, to his friend. Bepo nodded without saying a word as he guided him to the room. Sanji was with them as they went. Why? Law guessed that he was concerned about him.</p><p>"They put him in the room right next to Luffy's. So, both of you can go at the same time." Law shared a surprised look with Sanji. It wasn't something either one expected to hear. "I don't know if Corazon is awake yet or not. The last time I saw him was when they were putting him in the room. He was still sleeping from surgery." </p><p>"Okay." Law had so many things going through his head at the moment. Some of it was how this could've happened. <em>Cora-san, you owe me an explanation of what happened with Doflamingo. Why were you shot?</em></p><p>Getting to the room, Sanji excused himself and went to into Luffy's, leaving Law standing right outside Corazon's room. Bepo stayed with him as he just stood there. "Law, are you okay?" his friend questioned in a low, quiet tone. He knew it was to try not to upset him further.</p><p>"I... I don't... I don't know," he answered in an emotionless voice. Law reached his hand out and grabbed the knob. Bepo informed him that he was going to do something else before leaving him alone in front of the door. Law knew it was to give him some time alone with the man he considered a father-figure.</p><p>Slowly, he opened the door, trying to prepare himself mentally, physically, and emotionally for what he was about to see. As the door creaked open, he poked his head inside. Law scanned the dark room before he spotted the man on the bed near the window. The curtains were closed, and the lights were off, making it exceptionally dark and dreary in there.</p><p>Being careful not to make much noise, Law entered before shutting the door, quietly, after himself. He walked over to the chair that was positioned next to the bed and sat down. The man looked to be sleeping and Law didn't want to bother him.</p><p>At this point, he took in the appearance of the man he cared about the most in the world. Corazon had bandages all over his chest, there were bandages over part of his head, and he looked beaten up. The covers were over his legs so he couldn't see the damage on them. Just the sight of him made Law start crying. He picked up Corazon's left hand before bringing it to his cheek and rubbing it across it.</p><p>"C-Cora-s-san... you... you pr-promised... you promised me n-nothing would h-happen," he sobbed out. He couldn't help it. The man was everything he had. It was horrible to see him in that state. Closing his eyes, he cried even more. It just felt like the right thing to do. "Y-You l-lied... again."</p><p>As he continued to weep, he felt a hand be placed on his head. Opening his eyes and through blurry vision, he looked up to see Corazon awake and staring at him. It was his hand that was on his head. Law was at a loss for words for the moment. On the other hand, the man decided to speak to him.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie," he apologized in a low, hoarse voice. "I should've known that he would do something like this." Law felt more tears gush from his eyes and pour down his face. "Don't cry, Law. I'll be alright." That didn't reassure him at all. "Come on. I'm not dead yet. I'm still here."</p><p>"Don't say that," Law whimpered out. He couldn't hold himself together. Law knew he'd, probably, need to eat a lot later but that was the furthest thought in his mind at the time. "Cora-san, I don't want to think about you dying." He saw the sadness on the man's face. "I won't know what to do if that happens."'</p><p>Corazon moved to sit up enough to pull Law close enough to hug him. He released the other's hand only to wrap his own arms around him. Law continued to cry into Corazon should as the older man patted and rubbed his back. It was comforting but only made his tears increase in amount.</p><p>"Shh. It's only. Everything will be alright," Corazon said in a soft, soothing, sweet voice. Law only nodded. It was the only thing he could do because he didn't trust his voice. He was, also, trying to gather himself back up so nobody asked him what was wrong later. It wasn't like him to cry in front of people other than the man in the bed.</p><p>After a little while of crying on his shoulder, Law was able to dry his face and pulled away from him. "What happened? Why did he shoot you?" That was the main thing he wanted to know. He was worried as to why Corazon's own brother would shoot him.</p><p> "Well, when I showed up there, he wasn't happy at all to see me." Corazon started. "I told him to leave you alone. You don't remember him at all, so there's no reason for him to be in your life. We had a... disagreement after that." He watched the man turn his head away from him. "I... I provoked him. I told hi that you are no longer a priority to him. Since you don't remember anything from when you were alive the first time, I said that you are a new person now and don't need him. Hell, you hardly need me half the time. Then, he shot me a couple of times. I was able to get out of there and find someone to bring me here."</p><p>"Cora-san..." Law was furious with him yet relieved that he wasn't dead. "I don't want you to do anything with him anymore," he stated. The man's eyes widened at his words. "If he's going to hurt you like this, then there's no reason to interact with him." In his mind, it was completely logical. <em>I don't want to see that man again for the rest of my life. He's hurt Cora-san, and for what? Because of me?</em></p><p>"It's not that easy, Law," Corazon responded. "He's my brother. It's hard to just ignore him."</p><p>"What if I just left?" He knew he wasn't thinking probably about it, but he wasn't in the best state of mind. Law didn't want his father-figure to be hurt anymore. "If I leave, he won't have a reason to bother you. Right?"</p><p>The other man's features took on a look of slight anger coupled with sadness. "No. You're not going anywhere. I hid you from him for long enough. There's no reason for you to run. So, I don't want to ever hear you suggest that again." Law was shocked and a little wary at hearing his voice being so serious.</p><p>For the moment, neither one said anything to each other after that. Law didn't know what to do. It was almost too much for him to process. He was thinking about what he was going to do while Corazon was in the hospital.</p><p>Choosing to say something about it, Law spoke up. "I'm going to ask to be your primary doctor while you're stuck in here." He almost burst out laughing at the close to alarmed expression on the other man's face. "What's with that look?"</p><p>"From the times you took care of me in the past, I think I'd like for someone else to do it."</p><p>Law gave him a faked upset look. "What? You think I can't take care of you? Didn't I do a good job all of those times?" It was a running joke between them. He would feign hurt feelings about how Corazon viewed the care he gave him. Law was aware of how he treated the man back then. It wasn't anything like a normal doctor would treat their sickly, injured, or just regular patients.</p><p>"I feel like I want to get better, not be in any more pain than I'm already in." Law, thinking about it, lifted up his hand before punching him. It wasn't too hard but was enough to make the other groan in pain and curl in on himself. The hit had landed on one of the wounds on his chest. "S-See.... what I... m-mean?" he choked out.</p><p>"I know." Law gave him a smile. "But I liked taking care of you. It was really fun."</p><p>"Yeah. Fun to torture me," Corazon shot back. This time, he did laugh.</p><p>"Only because it was very easy to do it back then. You're in a hospital now. Not that easy to get away with things like that this time." The man still gave him a wary look. Law sighed. "Fine. I won't be your doctor. But I'm still going to visit you every day until you're discharged from here."</p><p>"That sounds much better." Law chuckled before sitting back in the chair. He was going to tell him about Sanji knowing about him. <em>He deserves to know what's going on. And he can't really do anything about it right now. He's pretty much bedridden at this point.</em></p><p>"Also, I have something important to tell you."</p><p>"What is it?" The guy sounded a little skittish about what he had to say. Law didn't blame him. He hardly ever had anything good to tell him. And this probably was one of those times.</p><p>"Black Leg-ya knows that I'm a cyborg." Silence followed his announcement. For a few moments, all Corazon did was stare at him and blink slowly. Law knew he was only trying to process what he said. The inevitable was about to happen. He braced himself for it by backing the chair up a foot or so and placing his hands over his ears. Law didn't want to go deaf from it.</p><p>"WHAT?!" was screamed into the room and building. Law swore everyone in the entire hospital, probably, heard how shocked and pissed he was at the moment. Pissed at Law or Sanji was the question, though. He couldn't tell.</p><p>The man stared at him as Law removed his hands from his ears. The look was murderous. But he could tell it wasn't aimed at him. That made him start to worry. Law didn't like what it could mean or entail. "Cora-san?"</p><p>"Where is he?" Law's eyes widened at the question.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Tell me where he is right now," Corazon demanded. Now, he knew who the anger was directed at.</p><p>Not being able to stop himself fast enough, Law spewed the truth. "In the room next door visiting his friend." Once he realized what he'd done, he slapped a hand over his mouth for a moment. Then, his creator began to try to get out of bed. "What're you doing? You need to rest. You were shot in your legs as well," he tried to reason with him.</p><p>Corazon didn't listen to him, though. He threw the covers to the side before using the bedframe to try to stand. For a moment, Law didn't do anything. He couldn't believe that his guardian was trying to get up after being wounded so badly.</p><p>It was when he saw the bandages turn red that he started to act. "Cora-san! You need to stay in the bed!" he shouted, frantically. Law grabbed onto the man's shoulders, trying to coax and slightly force him to sit back down on the bed. "You're gonna make it worse! Get back in bed!"</p><p>The other never said a word to him as he forced himself to get up. Law was getting increasingly worried as he pushed at him. He didn't want to hurt the guy, and he knew that. Law couldn't help but give way because he was afraid of harming him further.</p><p>"Cora-san, please, get back into the bed," he pleaded. Tears were forming in his eyes again. He didn't want to see the other push himself just because of something he'd done.</p><p>Still, Corazon didn't listen. He stood up and pushed past him. Law could only follow. He knew, exactly where the other was heading to. Law feared for the moment he barged into the room next door. It made him concerned as he trailed after the stumbling man.</p><p>Once he got to the door, Law saw the other doctors, nurses, and patients staring at them. He felt his face start to burn from embarrassment. It was extremely uncomfortable to be stared at because of what the bigger man was doing. Law was worried about what would happen when he was, finally, able to get to the room next door.</p><p>"Mr. Rosinante, you shouldn't be out of bed, much less walking around. Please, go back to your room," a nurse said. She sounded nervous as she stood to the side, making no effort to do anything to stop him. Law knew he wouldn't listen to her anyway. As soon as Corazon's mind was made up, he'd keep at it until he was satisfied.</p><p>To prove his point correctly, the large man just didn't acknowledge that she said anything and turned to the door beside him. He opened it, making the others inside go silent. Law lowered his head as he stepped inside with him. He shut the door after them. It was to try to keep the noise from bothering the other occupants of the hospital too much.</p><p>"Um..." Nami said, breaking the uneasy silence that had gathered for a moment. Law knew she was both bewildered and horrified. It wasn't hard to be. The white bandages on the man's chest and legs were completely soaked in blood from him moving around.</p><p>For a moment, nothing happened. Law was thankful for the time being. But he knew the man wasn't even close to being done with his rampage. It was only the beginning. That was something he was very sure of.</p><p>He watched him turn to Sanji. The aura of rage was almost suffocating in the room. All of Luffy's friends were there. Every single one of them was completely quiet and still. It was almost as if they'd disturb something if they even moved an inch.</p><p>Then, it happened. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE THE TRUTH!" Corazon roared. Law flinched. The other reached down and lifted Sanji off the floor by the front of his shirt. Law feared what he'd do. The much younger man looked terrified as he was lifted almost four feet off the ground. </p><p>"Cora-san, put him down," Law demanded. "He didn't do anything wrong?"</p><p>He grabbed onto his arm, trying to get him to put Sanji down. "He knows the truth. I don't want anyone else to know."</p><p>"Knows what?" Robin inquired. She cocked her head to the side.</p><p>Law knew how to end it. He and Sanji had already agreed on telling the other about it anyway. With a deadpan expression and voice, Law told them as he kept trying to get the other to put Sanji down. "I'm a cyborg. I'm not entirely human. I haven't been since the moment you all met me. Not for eight years."</p><p>The guy went rigid as he continued to hold Sanji over the floor. It was so quiet in the room that you could hear a pin drop. The group seemed surprised but not very bothered by the truth. Luffy was the one that looked the most shocked about something.</p><p>After a few heartbeats, Corazon lowered Sanji back down to the ground. He sighed afterward. "Now, all of you have to keep that secret." He turned to Law. "And you have a lot of explaining to do. Mainly about how this happened in the first place."</p><p>Before Law could even open his mouth to reply to him, Law spoke up. "You're that guy's housemate. The one I used to visit before he never came to the window again." Law's eyes widened. <em>He recognizes him! This might not be good!</em></p><p>Corazon turned to him. "Yes."</p><p>"Then that means..." Luffy trailed off as he leaned to look around at Law. "You're the guy." Law looked down at the ground. "What's going on?" <em>Cora-san, you're gonna have to tell them what you did. I can't do that. You did it, you tell them. This might not turn out so good for any of us.</em></p><p>
  <strong>How was this chapter? I'm working on other stories as well. Just give me some time. Have a beautiful, wonderful day. I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. Since 1497, the United Kingdom has printed their laws on vellum, made from calf or goat-skin. They continued to do this in order to uphold the tradition.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Steven Spielberg and George Lucas wanted to make an animated <em>Calvin and Hobbes </em>movie. The author declined because he wanted to protect the integrity of the comic.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. In New Delhi, if a tree falls sick, an ambulance is dispatched to treat them. This came into effect in 2009 and takes four people to do the job.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. In 1998, David Bowie released an internet provider called BowieNet. Subscribers were offered exclusive content and a BowieNet email. It was shut down in 2006.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.S. - I already have a layout for the next chapter of <em>I Need Help</em>. I just have to finish it. Please, be patient with me.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Initation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Invitation</strong>
</p><p>As all of them stood in the room, Law could tell how tense it was. He knew that Luffy wanted to know what the fuck happened and why he'd lied to him. To be truthful, Law hadn't even known he lied to the poor kid at the time. Corazon didn't tell him about Luffy until after he told him that he had met the guy. The older man's reaction had been very reasonable after being told what happened to him.</p><p>"Luffy, are you really sure this is the guy from then?" Zoro asked after about ten minutes of silence from everyone. Law was thankful for the man saying something to break the uncomfortable situation.</p><p>"Yes," Corazon answered for the younger man. "Law is the very one that spoke to him every chance he got. Although I didn't like it, I let him do it because it brought him happiness at the time." Law looked around at the faces of the occupants in the room. "But his sickness overtook his body."</p><p>"You mean he died?" Robin inquired. Law knew what she was thinking. The woman had told him about attending his funeral. Although, he did deny that it was him. Now, she, probably, knew that it really was him.</p><p>"Correct. But I was able to get him into the state he's in now." The larger man turned to him with a smile while swaying on his feet. "But I won't take credit for his body. He created it on his own."</p><p>Law blushed as he looked at the ground again. Getting complimented on his body wasn't something he was used to yet. When he would get told how handsome he was or something similar, it still embarrassed him yet made him feel guilty at the same time.</p><p>"So, you're still the same guy from years ago?" Luffy questioned. Law looked at him. He felt horrible for what he was about to say.</p><p>"Yes and no." That gained him confused looks from everyone in the room except for Corazon. He looked at the taller man for help in explaining it to them. His guardian sighed, knowing what he wanted him to do. Law didn't want to put him in the spotlight, but he didn't really want to be the one to tell them.</p><p>"What he means by that is that his memories aren't there, but his personality is still intact. I was able to salvage that part of him. But his memories have been lost." Law felt ashamed that he lost all of them. But it was no one's fault that they weren't there.</p><p>The silence from before gathered once more. Law wanted to melt away through the floor because he was the center of attention now. All eyes were on him because they just found out some things about him. Especially Luffy. For Gods' sakes, the man pretty much confessed that he loved him back then.</p><p>It took a bit before any of them reacted to the information that'd been given to them. It was Luffy who did something first. He threw the blankets off himself before rising from the bed. Law knew he shouldn't be moving too much but couldn't find the voice inside himself to make him stop.</p><p>The man stumbled over to him. They stood, face to face, for a moment or two. Then, Luffy wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into his chest. "I'm so glad you're alive. I don't care if you don't remember me. I'm just happy that you're here," he cried into his chest. Law was bewildered at his reaction. He couldn't believe how Luffy was acting at the moment.</p><p>Slowly, he placed his hands on Luffy's back and head. Law didn't really know how to comfort people, but he'd seen others do it before. After that, all of Luffy's friends came forward and hugged him as well. It felt odd to be hugged by people that weren't Corazon.</p><p>Looking toward the man, Corazon just smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Also, I don't care if you're a cyborg or not. None of us do. You're still a good friend of ours," Luffy sobbed out. He rubbed his face into his shirt, making his tears soak into it. Law felt awkward because he wasn't used to this kind of affection. None of his friends had hugged him like that.</p><p>After a few moments and Luffy stopped crying, they parted and the young man went back to the bed. The rest went back to their seats. Sanji looked a little upset about something. Choosing to ask him about it, Law turned to him. "Black Leg-ya, is something the matter?"</p><p>The man blinked before giving him a surprised expression. "No. I just... I just have a lot on my mind is all." He looked away with a red face before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "I have something to talk to Luffy about when everyone leaves, though." Law was a little confused at that.</p><p>Turning toward the man on the bed, even Luffy looked confused. There was something he wasn't getting. Law didn't know what it was but knew that something was off. But that could wait for another time.</p><p>He gave Corazon his full attention. "You need to go back to your room. You've, quite possibly, ripped open the stitches in your legs and chest. You're giving your doctor more work." The man gave him an upset look but didn't argue anymore with him.</p><p>Following him out, Law said his goodbyes and got them in return before going back to the man's room with him. He helped Corazon back into bed and called for his doctor to come in. After a bit, Law noticed the look the other was giving him. It made him raise an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"What? Is there something you have to say?"</p><p>Corazon sighed as he sat in the bed. "You don't realize it, do you?" Law furrowed his eyebrows at him. That seemed to be an answer for the older man. "No. You don't. But I can't blame you. You've never been one to realize things like that at first."</p><p>"You know that your patient and his other friend like you, right?"</p><p>"Do you mean Straw Hat-ya and Black Leg-ya?" Law was perplexed. He hadn't noticed that at all. Yes, Luffy had told him that he came to love him when they were meeting before his death. But that didn't mean he still felt that way now.</p><p>Then, he remembered the conversation he had with him when he woke up. Luffy told him that he wanted to tell Law how he felt. But that opinion could've changed over time. Especially with him taking care of him.</p><p>"Yes. They like you."</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>Corazon let out another deep, heavy sigh. "Because of how they act around you. I might not be dating anyone right now, but I used to." Law was a little surprised at that. He never thought the man would do that. Plus, he never saw him dating other people. Another thing was that he was dating Law before he passed away. "They might not say it outright, but you can tell how someone feels just by how they act."</p><p>"What have they done to show that?" Law wanted an answer. If the guy knew, he wanted to know what gave off that they liked him.</p><p>"Well, the blonde one is kind of shy around you. That's a sign of him liking you. The other just has it written on his face. His eyes look like they're sparkling when he looks at you." Law looked away as he felt his face heat up. "It's not bad. But you need to do something about it."</p><p>"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Law countered. He hadn't even know that both men liked him other than as a friend. "I can't bring it up in a casual conversation. That's not something you talk about like the weather."</p><p>"Just wait a little longer. Either they'll come to you or you need to say something. If they don't come to you after a bit, you need to address it to them." Law kept his face turned away. It was heating up even more. "But you need to gradually bring it up."</p><p>"How do you supposed I do that? How do you 'gradually' bring something like that up? It's not a normal topic to talk about." He didn't understand what Corazon was talking about. That really wasn't something you talked about with people.</p><p>"Start asking them some questions about things that they like or something similar. When you get to people, bring it up." Law blinked a few times while staring at his guardian. He really hadn't thought it would be that easy. The man talked about it like it was the easiest thing in the world. But to Law, it was a completely new experience for him.</p><p>Before he could answer, Corazon's doctor came into the room. "Mr. Rosinante, I've heard from a few of the staff members that you were straining yourself after just getting patched up," the man informed them. Law knew exactly who he was. It was Marco.</p><p>"Yes. I... I got carried away," Corazon replied in a sheepish tone. Law knew that he was embarrassed. It was normal for him.</p><p>"Law, what're you doing here?" Marco asked. He seemed surprised to see him sitting next to the bed. "Are you going to take him on as a patient?"</p><p>Corazon opened his mouth, but Law beat him to it. "No. I have enough patients to take care of. As for me being here, he's a good friend of mine. I heard from Bepo that he was hurt and came to check on him."</p><p>"I see. It's nice to see you." Law agreed and let him do his job. Marco undid the bandages on the man's legs and chest. He cringed back at seeing the damage he'd done. Almost every single stitch was broken from the moment he'd done. "You really need tostay still. If you keep this up, you'll have to stay here for longer than you'd like," Marco reprimanded the man. </p><p>"I told him so." That gained him a glare from Corazon. But it didn't bother him. Law was used to the man getting angry at him for being right. It was his fault for not listening to him. He was the doctor and knew better than him. Corazon just didn't like to be told what to do most of the time.</p><p>"You really should listen to other doctors. Even if they aren't the ones taking care of you, their opinions are just as valuable as others." Corazon didn't look happy about what was happening. Law just smiled. It was entertaining to see the man get upset about being proven wrong. Even if it wasn't him proving him so. "Alright. I'm going to have to restitch them. Law, you can go for now."</p><p>Nodding, he said goodbye before exiting the room. He almost ran into Nami as he left. She was next to Luffy's door, pressing her ear against it. This bewildered him. It was as if she was eavesdropping in on the ones in the room.</p><p>"Nami-ya?" he asked as he stood next to her.</p><p>The younger woman yanked him down to her level by the arm. She'd been crouching down. "Shhh," she whispered with a finger to her lips.</p><p>"What're you doing?" he inquired in a low voice like her.</p><p>"Luffy and Sanji are talking to each other. I want to know what they're saying. None of the others want to know." Law nodded.</p><p>"But isn't it wrong to listen in on them?"</p><p>Nami rolled her eyes. "Yes. But I'm interested in what they have to talk about. You don't have to stay, but I don't need to be found out. Sanji and Luffy will be furious with me if they find out I'm doing this. Just... keep out of sight and don't acknowledge that I'm here." </p><p>"Got it." She released him and he snuck away from the door. Once he was a good distance away, Law stood up straight and went to leave the hospital. He was stopped in the lobby by Brook. The man was smiling as he stood to the side.</p><p>"Torao-san, can I talk to you for a moment?"</p><p>"Sure." Law walked over before standing in front of him. "Is there something wrong? What's on your mind?"</p><p>"Well, when Luffy-san is able to leave the hospital, we want to celebrate his recovery. We're throwing a party at the restaurant that Sanji works at. I was wondering if you'd like to join us?" It shocked him that he'd be invited to a party.</p><p>"I'd love to join. When is it?"</p><p>"When is he getting discharged?" Law thought about that. The guy was doing much better than when he arrived. He thought that it was almost time for him to leave.</p><p>"In about a week. But he still needs to come in to see me every so often to check up on his wound until it's healed," he responded. Brook looked even happier. He might've been a skeleton, but he could still smile and show happiness.</p><p>"Yohoho! This is fantastic news! Are you free next weekend?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Alright. We'll have the party next Saturday. We'll be looking forward to seeing you there." Law nodded as the man walked off. It was nice to have friends outside of work. Most of the time, he was a recluse and didn't like to interact with people often.</p><p>Turning back around, he saw Sanji coming toward him. "Law, Luffy and I have something to tell you. Will you come back to the room with me?"</p><p>Law's eyebrows furrowed. "Um... sure." Sanji nodded as he led him back to Luffy's room. He couldn't think of what they wanted to talk to him about. Then, the conversation with Corazon from earlier came back to him. <em>Could they be wanting to tell me how they feel? What am I going to do if that's what this is about? This is so stressing.</em></p><p>
  <strong>I hope this chapter is good enough. Luffy was so happy and shocked to know that Law was still alive, even if he had died and doesn't remember him. Anyway, have a glorious day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. The word "Gymnastics" linguistically means "to train naked". It is derived from the two Ancient Greek words "gumnasía" (athletic training, exercise) and "gumnós" (naked). This is because many Greek athletes would train naked for the Olympic games.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. In the film <em>Star Wars Episode Three: Revenge of the Sith</em>, every single one of the Clone Troopers was produced using CGI effects.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. You're not allowed to swear if playing in Wimbledon. Because of this, line judges have to learn curse words in every language.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. It is illegal to play a musical instrument in the Northern Territory, Australia, for the purpose of annoying other people.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>